Breaking all the Rules
by lsty4rpatz
Summary: Cullen Enterprises has teamed up with Swan Development on a new project. When disaster strikes and Edward has to work side by side with Bella, how will he handle the chemistry building between them. Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is something I started last night. It was inspired by tby789's The Office but is based on some real life facts. All credit to SM for creating. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 - Preparation and Reflection**

I stepped off the elevator as nervous and agitated as any two people combined. Today I had to face the music. There was so much blame to go around but it all ultimately fell on my shoulders. I had let this all happen. I had placed too much trust in all the wrong people and waited too long to step in and take back control.

To top it all off I had just been served the night before with divorce papers. I knew we weren't going to work out but I had at least wanted to try. I felt like a coward for not even giving it one last try. But we had been so upset so much lately. I couldn't even recall a time I had smiled in the last six months. We had sucked the life out of each other and I hated us both for it. We had done everything wrong from day one but alas, as much as I hated to admit it, at least it was all coming to an end.

I had at least been proud enough to wear my best suit: my grey Dior wool suit and black silk tie with my white cotton Balenciaga shirt. And I have to admit…I loved the matching black shoes.

I made my way past the lobby of my floor which I shared with my father and brother. My father was the Chairman of our company, Cullen Enterprises, while my brother Emmett served as Senior Vice President of Operations. I was fortunate enough to serve as the CEO, which at the moment, seemed like the worse possible position to be in. Neither one of them held any of it against me, but were disappointed that things had gone this far. My grandfather had after all built this company with his own two hands. He sacrificed so much to provide my grandmother and their children. My grandmother spent so many nights lying in bed alone while he worked days, nights, weekends and holidays to meet schedules. To fulfill delivery dates he had promised. My father followed in his footsteps and took over the company when he suddenly suffered a heart attack and passed. My father was a true man of his word, just like my grandfather had been and I'd be damned if I tarnished our name.

I'd never resented him for spending so much time away. I knew it had all been for us. Now we were one of the most respected contractors in the south. Our name got us everything and everywhere but I never took it for granted. I was determined to continue my grandfather's and father's legacy so when Carlisle made the announcement three years ago over Thanksgiving dinner that he was ready to step down from everyday operations, I knew it was time to step up to the plate.

I remember the conversation like it was just yesterday. He was sitting in his study at his desk with the latest OSHA standards book in his hands…

"_Dad, may I come in?"_

"_Edward! You startled me. Of course. Come on in. What's on your mind son?"_

"_Well, I was just thinking…" My voice trailed off with the anxiety I was feeling with bringing this up. I knew it had been his dream for Emmett and me to take over the company but I also didn't want him to feel like we were kicking him out._

"_Edward? Are you ok?" Carlisle's tender voice broke my mental escapade and gave me the courage I needed to get this off my chest._

"_Yes…sorry, Dad. I just needed a second to collect my words. I was thinking about what you said over dinner, about stepping down from everyday operations and well…the thing is…" Dammit! I was losing my nerve again._

"_Edward, whatever is on your mind cannot be that bad. Just tell me how you're feeling."_

"_Ok. I was…well…I was thinking that maybe it was time I left Bennett Construction and came back to our company. I know you are at a point already where you'd like to take more time for yourself and mom and being the CEO makes that incredibly difficult and now that Tanya and I have relocated to Houston for the construction of American Towers downtown, I just thought maybe you'd have enough faith in me to take over for you." I gulped rather loudly after my little rant which ran so fast my words all blended together._

"_Oh, Edward. I've been waiting for four years to hear those words. I'd be delighted if you took over but I cannot make the final decision. Our shareholder's meeting is coming up in February. We will present the idea along with all your credentials and resume to them as well as the board and we'll take it to a vote. Although I must say, as my son, you are a shoe in. And…well, it does help that your Uncle Aro also serves on the board!"_

I smiled as I grabbed a cup of coffee remembering the excited look on both our faces after our little talk. A warm feeling came over me thinking about how proud he seemed of me at the time. Now, I felt like all he saw was disappointment whenever he looked in my eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, here are your messages from yesterday as well as your schedule for the day. The attorney's will be here about one o'clock this afternoon for the briefing before the reps from Swan Development show up. I have ordered in lunch as per your father's request. He's in his office in case you'd like to speak to him. Emmett is on his way, he's running slightly behind schedule. Rosalie is having more Braxton Hicks Contractions. I have left the binder on your desk with the names and profiles of-"

"WHAT! Rosalie is having contractions? Jessica, none of this other stuff is important if Rosalie is getting close to delivering. How is she? Is she at the hospital?"

"Mr. Cullen, I realize you have a lot on your mind but were you listening at all? I said she is having _Braxton Hicks Contractions_…translation…not real contractions. She is not in labor. She is at home in bed getting all the rest she needs. Emmett informed me that Dr. Whitlock put her on bed rest for the remainder of this trimester."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I am just all over the place this morning. You said my father is in his office?"

"Yes, sir. Like I was saying earlier, I left the binder with the names and profiles of all the reps from Swan Development on your desk. The only thing I couldn't get my hands on was the owner's information. Apparently he is a very private person and no one is willing to let anything slide…not even for a few bucks!" She whispered the last part of her little speech. She knew if my father heard her, he'd kill us both.

"Jessica, you sly little devil you! That will be just fine. I don't imagine the owner would show up anyway. Besides from what I hear Charlie is quite reclusive. Probably basking in the sun, sipping margaritas in Boca Raton. Thank you for all this. Please hold my calls and I am not to be disturbed until the attorney's arrive."

She nodded her head as I turned to walk into my office. I needed to know who we would be facing and how treacherous these people may be. For now we were just taking every step possible to not get sued. I looked through each photo and data sheet and memorized as much information as I could. I needed to stay one step ahead. Nothing was very fascinating about any of them and there would be no reason to worry them either. As far as they knew, this was just Contractor meeting Developer for some answers on why construction had seized.

Cullen Enterprises had taken on construction of a thirty two story, twin towered, condominium complex in South Padre Island, Texas. We knew from the start this job would be problematic but never to this caliber. Our drawings called for only ninety-eight foot depth of drilled piers which should have been about double the depth for a design of this magnitude. Like the hard headed contractor we were, like most all contractors are, we built the structure according to the drawings. Even when we saw the error of the architect's specifications and mentioned the oversight to him, we kept on drilling only ninety-eight feet. After all, it wasn't our design; we were just doing our job.

That came back to bite us in the ass. One parking garage was attached to both towers connecting the three together. Little by little, with the consequences of building on sand near salt water and the massive weight of the concrete structure, the garage slowly sank, detaching itself from each tower and painfully sinking each tower slowly behind it. This job had turned out to be a real bitch.

I pulled away from my desk, which was the most beautiful African red oak. Hey, if I was taking over as CEO, I needed a nice desk!

I gazed out the south wall of my office which was all double pane glass. When my father constructed this building, he knew he wanted a real view of the city. Houston was no Chicago, our original home, but Texas held a charm none of us could resist. The people of the south were very traditional and even in the fourth largest city in the country, you could still find a corner store or bar where everyone knows your name. Small town living was plenty possible in every part of the old Lone Star State.

I was nervous all over again. I really needed to stop thinking about all this. The damage was done.

The morning passed by in a blur and before I knew it, Emmett, Carlisle and I were gathered in the lounge eating lunch. My father's secretary, Lauren, who was a bitch in all ways, shapes and forms ordered Willie B's World Famous BBQ for us. Well, world famous to only Willie. It was the messiest and best BBQ in three states. You can't find barbeque like this anywhere else but Texas. Lauren always knew how to take care of my father. She had been his secretary for almost thirty years and treated everything and everyone like they were not worthy of his or her attention. Even his own children. I think she may have diluted herself into thinking he'd leave her part of his fortune when he died. She was dead wrong.

Emmett's secretary on the other hand was the sweetest, most caring individual I had ever met in my life. Angela really had more potential but seemed genuinely happy working for Emmett. She was an old friend of ours from our high school days. Really more of our sister's. Alice and Angela had been valedictorian and salutatorian respectively. Alice was currently attending Rice University getting her masters in Psychology while Angela raised a child and kept a marriage to her high school sweetheart, Eric Yorkie.

We met with our attorney's shortly after lunch. They prepped us for anything they thought we should look out for. We all agreed to accept no blame whatsoever. Just be as civil as possible without actually incriminating anyone else. We were scheduled for four o'clock in our conference room with the architect, structural engineer, testing consultant, developer and an investor of the original project. I was nervous but wanted to maintain my composure and dick head attitude which I was notorious for.

Everyone arrived on time and we all conveyed into the conference room. We all agreed that there was plenty of blame to go around but we were ultimately facing twenty-five million dollars worth of work to correct fifty million dollars already in the ground. We went round and round in circles with suggestions on how to correct the issue where it was all a win-win situation. We couldn't agree on anything. Finally Mike Newton, a rep from Swan Development, excused himself to answer his cell phone. We took that as the first opportunity to take a much needed break. It was rounding six o'clock and there was no sign of the end in sight.

Carlisle, Emmett and I all walked over to the drink table and opened up some much needed cold water.

"Edward, we need to be diplomatic about all of this but I do not want to sever my good relationship with Charlie and his company. This project was many years in the making. But we are facing serious costs. I can't see any way around this except imploding the building and taking the loss." I nodded my head to my father. I knew exactly how he felt. I wanted to do what was right but saw nothing positive coming out of anything.

"Fuck that Dad! I don't see how any of this is our fault. The architect's at fault here. That's what they get for hiring Jane and Alec Volturi. They are the biggest jokes in the industry."

"Emmett, you're just saying that because you don't like Jane. She dumped you get over it. You have Rose now." I tried to shut Emmett up before he pissed my dad off.

"I am over it asshole. I love Rose but that doesn't make Jane less of a bitch."

"That's enough Emmett." My father's word was law. He obliged.

I turned around to grab a piece of fruit when I heard Mike's voice coming in the door. I had my back to him as he walked in. He was a real pain in my ass and I didn't care to look at him longer than I had to.

"Gentleman, may I introduce to you, our new President and CEO, Misses Isabella Black."

I grunted only loud enough for myself to hear. I was not looking forward to meeting another woman in this industry. Construction was a man's world and I already had a negative attitude toward Jane for being involved in this project now I had to face another female know it all.

I slowly turned around, Strawberry still in my mouth and laid my eyes on the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She looked like Christmas morning.

She had a black and white pinstriped pencil skirt, black sleeveless shirt and black Jimmy Choos. (It was hard not to know fashion when you had Esme for a mother and Alice for a sister.)

Her shirt had ruffles from the ends of the bow tie that met at her neck and they hung silently between her ample and deliciously hidden breast. Her soft mahogany curls cascaded down her shoulders and back from the half pinned look. Her gold framed Louis Vuitton glasses hiding eyes I couldn't wait to stare into. Her natural make up with slight lip gloss only accentuated her perfect face. And her blood red nail polish glistened against her alabaster skin.

My dick was beyond hard. I gulped down my strawberry and washed it down with water before I choked on it.

"Gentleman, I apologize for being later, my jet was delayed in Dallas due to bad weather." Great…her voice was even more beautiful than Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"Misses Black, this is-"

"Mike, it's just Swan. Carlisle, it's good to see you again. My father, as you know is not well but sends kind regards." _She knew Carlisle?_

"Bella, always good to see you. I do wish Charlie was better. Esme and I will need to make a trip to Seattle to see him soon. This is my oldest, Emmett."

"Misses Black, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"It's Swan. Likewise."

She turned to me then and pulled her shades off revealing the most beautiful chocolate eyes I'd ever seen. Just when I thought it wasn't possible for my dick to get any harder…it did.

"And you must be Edward. It's a pleasure. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Miss Swan-"

"Bella."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just Bella. Please, no Isabella. And I it's no longer Black. I am Swan again. Thank God! I hadn't actually informed my staff of the official change yet and for some reason Mike insists on referring to me as misses. It drives me crazy." She whispered the last quarter of her little dialogue to Carlisle.

A small laughed escaped both her and Carlisle. It was pure torture. Her angelic voice was pushing my zipper to its limits.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I stuck my hand out to her to shake hers when out of nowhere a small shock prevented the contact.

"Oh! Wow, that's weird." She laughed

"I'll say." I muttered under my breath, preventing anyone from hearing.

"I was not expecting any more visitors." I blurted out.

"I know. I decided at the last minute. I was overseeing the remodel of our Dallas office and called to get my jet ready since I was already in Texas. I hope that's ok?"

"Bella, of course it is. Please let's have a seat and get down to business." Carlisle motioned to her to sit at the round table as he spoke. Naturally she took the only vacant seat, the one next to me.

She laid her briefcase next to the chair and her shades on the table. Then, she turned around and headed to the drink table to grab a water. I watched her every move the way a lion watches a gazelle. I was so intrigued by her.

She opened the bottle and slowly brought it to her plump lips. As she raised her head to meet the opening of the bottle, I watched her even more intently than I had been. I imagined myself kissing along her slender neck while running my hands up her thighs. I envisioned pushing that skirt up and revealing a black thong which guarded her hot and wet sex.

"Edward, would you like us to turn down the air?" Emmett's words broke my fantasy.

"What? Why?"

"Dude, you're sweating."

"No, I'm fine." _SHIT!_

I looked down at the paperwork in front of my chair and sat down. Just as I was about to really allow myself to concentrate on the matter at hand, she sat down next to me, crossed her legs and said, "That's a lovely suit you have on". She rubbed the fabric on the sleeve of my jack and lightning exploded inside of me.

I coughed and quickly jumped up to excuse myself for some air. Everyone looked puzzled. I didn't care.

I raced to the men's room to go rub one out. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed the introduction. I will not neglect Needful Things...I promise. Let me know what you think so far. Do you want details on Eddie's trip to the bathroom, jump straight back into the meeting? Let me know. I'm a sucker for each and every one of you. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took me longer than I originally anticipated it would. It's hard to describe peeling it when I don't have one of my own to do! Sorry to keep you waiting but thank you for coming back.**

**Everyone here is over the age of 18, right?**

**All credit to SM for creating…I just like to play with Edward!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Challenge**

I busted through the bathroom doors with intense force.

_What the hell just happened? What is this woman doing to me? I wonder if she saw my reaction to her? What am I going to say when I walk back in? I hoped Carlisle's not pissed when I return. SHIT!_

I had never been more thankful than in this very moment that I shared this bathroom with only Carlisle and Emmett. There were no other men on this floor to witness what was about to go down.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, then cursed myself for having to do this bare handed. I was going to have to go at this with no lube. I hated that. It wasn't unpleasant but it certainly wasn't my first choice.

I started for my zipper when I heard the door open.

"Edward? Son? Are you in here?" _Carlisle._

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry for just busting out of there. I'm not feeling too well. Go ahead and start without me. I'll be back in there ASAP." Not really true but not really a lie.

"Ok. Do you need anything? Is it indegestion? Stomach cramps? Was it something you ate? Start from last night…what did you have for dinner?" I always swore he should have been a doctor.

"Dad, thank you. Really. I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes please. I'll be out before you know it." What I should have said was, "seriously Dad. I haven't gotten laid in months. This lizard will explode before you've even made it back to the conference room."

"Oh, ok. Ms. Swan urged me to come check on you. You startled her when you ran out."

_WHAT! She asked about me? Really? Did she feel something? I know I felt the electricity when I laid eyes on her but I was pretty sure that was the blood rushing to my dick and blue balls._

"Did I? Please extend my apologies to her. I didn't mean to scare her."

I tried to make sure my comment sounded as painful as possible. I had to carry on the assumption that I was really sick. I couldn't very well ask my dad to excuse my abscene from this important meeting to beat the dragon.

"Of course. Come back if you feel better."

As soon as I heard the door close again I ripped my zipper open and brought my painful erection into my hands. A few strokes and I was already feeling the benefits. I spat in my hands for some substitute lube. That did the trick.

My strokes were slow and soft at first. But the memories of her mile long legs were flooding my mind. Those heels actsentuating the muscle in her calves. That skirt clinging to her slender hips. Her blouse rounding her perky tits.

My hand started moving of its own accord. Faster and faster my rhythmn picked up.

Her long neck being gently kissed by the strands of hair moving about as she walked. That neck leading to that most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Those lips. God, what I would do with those lips. What I'm sure they could do to me.

The beating was so strong and fast my muscles felt like they were pumping battery acid.

Then I beat it some more.

I pictured her walking into my office and dropping to her knees while I sat in my leather chair.

She ripped my fly open and dove head first into my lap. Her lips grazing my shaft while her tongue wrapped my length with it's warmth. I could feel her taking every last inch of me in her. Pushing the head of my dick into the back of her throat without even flinching pooling that thick saliva around me creating a tsumani of pleasure.

I could feel my orgasm building in the tips of my toes, working it's way up through my legs then unleashing itself from my body. My legs shook violently as my fluid came rocketing from my body. My hands twitched while I tried to maintain control. I felt like I was about to pass out. I'd rubbed one out every now and then but nothing had ever felt like that. My orgasm came with a vengenace and I had a pretty good feeling, it had everything to do with Ms. Swan.

I leaned against the bathroom door gathering myself together. I really needed a cigarette. I laughed at myself when it dawned on me that I had just jerked off in the bathroom of my office. The source of my fantasy just fifty feet away. I was behaving like a seventeen year old boy. _Moron…_

I threw my shit back in my boxers and pants and closed up shop. I stepped out of the stall and took the two steps to the sink. I took a quick glance in the mirror for any traces of sweat done my face.

Nope. Pretty clean. Except…

"SHIT!"

I had jizz on my fucking pants. What the hell was I going to do now. I started pacing the floor. How the hell was I going to walk out there now? Do I clean this up? Do I sneak out the building and just head home?

"Motherfucker!" I screamed out.

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Shit! Emmett. What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Bitch, this is my bathroom too. I'm taking a load off. What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting some air. I'm not feeling too well. How's the meeting going?"

"Fine. You would know if you were in there. What the fuck is on your pants? Did you piss yourself? Is it that damn faucet? I told Dad it was too much pressure. I got some water all over my pants last week, looked like I pissed myself. Man, I was pissed. Angela kept making fun of me." He rambled on as he walked into the stall and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, that damn faucet sucks. So are you guys on break or what?"

"Yeah, Bella needed to take a phone call so she…ugh…asked...ugh…for…"

"Fuck, Emmett. I didn't think you were serious. I'm not talking to you while you shit. I'm out of here."

"Cut me some slack…I had Willie B's for lunch."

_Oh God!_

I loved my brother but man, he had no morals or respect. That was gross.

I walked out of the bathroom, brushing at my crotch trying to make sure my wet mark did indeed look like a water spot when I crashed into someone.

"OH! Excuse me, Edward. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. God, I'm so clumsy."

"Miss Swan, it's quite alright. I wasn't exactlly focusing either. Please excu-"

"Edward, please call me Bella. I hate when people address me so formally. It makes me feel like an old woman. Are you feeling alright? You looked a little flushed when you stormed out of the conference room."

"Huh, oh yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just…uh…yeah, feeling a little dizzy is all. I need to get the AC checked in there." My mind told me to make small talk. "Are you enjoying your time here? What brought you to Houston?"

"Um, my meeting here…with you." She chuckled at my stupidity.

"OH! Right. Yeah. Idiot. So, have you ever been to Houston before?"

_God, please kill me now._

"Actually no. This is my first time. But I've been to many parts of Texas. I love the state in general. I'm from Washington so the sun is my unicorn."

"Your unicorn?" Ok, that was a new one.

"Yeah, my unicorn. You know, fable creature? Everyone's heard about it but never actually seen it…kind of dumb, but yeah. I never get to actually see the sun. I'm from Seattle so the only thing I ever see is clouds and rain. Horrible. But yeah, I love Texas. I come here every chance I get. I have an office in Dallas but this is my first time visiting Houston."

"So how do you know Carlisle?" The curiosity was eating at me. How did she know my father yet I didn't know her.

"He's actually friends with my dad. Charlie and Esme were next door neighbors and Renee, my mom, was Esme's best friend."

"Wait. Renee Dwyer?"

"Yup." She nodded her head.

"Renee Dwyer is your mom?!"

"Sure is."

"Wow! I had no idea."

"Yeah, after she died, Charlie and I settled back in Seattle. He wanted to be near the rain. I think it suited his mood. He never moved on from her. Never even dated. He's spent all those years alone. Well, outside of me." Her face suddenly turned somber. I realized, although she was just a child when Renee passed; probably too young to even have any real memories of her, it still pained her.

"I remember the funeral. I was…gosh…I think I was only about eight years old. But I remember her fondly. Everytime she came into town, she and my mom went wild. She was beautiful. You look like her a great deal."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Uh-"

"Bella, Edward. We're ready to start again. You two ready?"

I'd never wanted to kill Emmett more than in this very moment. I was on the verge of beginning a very good conversation and he comes in and cock blocks.

"Absolutely. Shall we Edward?" She turned to gaze intently into my eyes and my fucking cock was already betraying me again. Piece of shit.

************************************************

The rest of the meeting I spent torturing myself. Imaging what she looked like in her underwear. What she might look like in the passenger seat of the Vantage, bent over the island in my kitchen, spread eagle across my California king bed, sleeping on my overpriced couch. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"Gentleman, I think there are still plenty of issues we need to discuss. I know you all have families to get back to and my staff needs to head back to Seattle for another meeting. Jane, I'd like the revised drawings in my Dallas office no later than three weeks from today. Felix, I'd like those test reports in my hotel suite in two hours. Carlisle, are you free for dinner?"

Everyone looked directly at her when she spoke to them. I had realized over the course of the evening that she knew exactly what she was doing. She was no push over and she was all business. Swan Development was her father's legacy and she'd be damned if she was going to run it to the ground.

"Bella, dear. I'm sorry. I have a prior engagement otherwise I'd love nothing more than to take you about town."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'll be in town a few more days anyway. My Dallas office won't be ready till the end of the week. Maybe we can meet up another time. I'm dying to see Esme."

Everyone started shuffling gathering their things together with thankful sighs. We had worn each other to the ground tonight and it was almost nine o'clock.

"Edward, are you free tonight? Do you think you can show Bella to dinner, show her the sights?" My father could have asked me to lick the gutter after she pissed in it and I probably would have fucking done it. Anything to be near her longer.

"Um, yeah. Sure I can do that." I tried to sound indifferent. Couldn't very well shove my erection right at her.

"Edward, it's ok. I can manage. I'll just get some room service. I'm staying at Hotel Derek and I hear great things. No need to go out of your way."

_Does she not want to spend time with me?_

"Bella, please. Don't be ridiculous. Any friend of my father's; is a friend of mine. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn't show you some Texas hospitality?"

"Edward, are you sure? I hate to inconvenience you."

"Bella, really. I had no other plans this evening. Honestly. Besides, they say everything's bigger in Texas…wouldn't you like to be witness to the accusation?"

_HOLY FUCK! Did I just say that?!_

"You know, I've always heard that. I'd like to see it with my own eyes for once." Then…she winked.

Fucking winked. What the fuck was she doing to me?

I chuckled. "So, Bella…what do you fancy?"

"You're the local…you direct me to anywhere you want to go."

_My bedroom…right now._

"Tell you what, there is this great place on Westheimer. It's called Fogo de Chao, it's like Brazilian barbeque. You can't visit Houston without eating there. What do you say?"

"I say lead the way."

"Miss Swan?" _Fucking Newton._

"Mike, please for the love of all that is holy, call me Bella."

"I'm sorry…Bella. I can stay behind and assist you in your affairs while you remain in Texas. I don't think it's necessary for me to head back to Seattle with Tyler and Paul. They can handle the Williams project by themselves."

_Cockblock asshole._

"Mike, don't be silly. You set up that project. And what would your wife think? I promised her to keep your business trip short."

_Suck on that dickwad._ Man this jerk off was getting on my nerves. I could see the attraction he had for her, it was written all over his face. And he was a married man. What the hell kind of man insinuates shit to his female boss while he's married. Son of a bitch.

_OK. Calm down. You're losing it._

"She'll understand if you need me here." He wasn't giving in easily.

"Absolutely not, Mike. I gave her my word and I'm sticking to it. Edward? Are you ready?" She quickly turned to me dismissing him trying not to be rude but failing miserably.

"Sure am. We'll just take the elevator down. My car is parked in the garage."

We walked out silently. I wasn't sure what to say to her about anything and she was making me so nervous I could swear I was sweating.

"So, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"No girlfriend?"

_!!!!!_

"Um, no actually. How did you know?"

"Well, when your dad asked you to take me out you said you were free. I assumed that meant you are single. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Really? A successful and incredibly handsome guy like you is still sitting on the market?"

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

She was asking about my personal life. And…wait…did she just say I was handsome? Shit! She thinks I'm handsome. Fucking Christ!

"Um, it's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

I wasn't sure what to tell her about anything. I wanted to be clear that I was plently available if she was looking but I didn't want to air my dirty laundry either.

"I'm actually getting divorced right now. I was served with my papers last night as a matter of fact."

The elevator door opened to the garage and we silently walked out.

"Edward…I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry."

"Bella, please. Nothing to apologize for. Petitioning for a divorce is the greatest gift Tanya ever gave me."

We made the walk the rest of the way to my car in silence. As I approached the passenger door to open for her she laughed.

"What?"

"Is this your car?" Still laughing.

"Yeah. Do you find something funny about an Aston Martin Vantage?" I was going to kill her if she talked shit.

"No. Not at all. What I find funny…is it's the exact same car I have back home."

We both laughed at the conincidence.

I opened the car door for her and she gracefully lowered herself to sit. I shut the door and quickly walked around back to get in myself.

"So, what kind of woman drives an Aston Martin Vantage?"

"Hmmm. I've been asked that several times."

"And what is your response each time?"

"Usually I say the kind that can afford one but…"

"But what?"

"But this time…my answer has to be the truth."

"Truth? Which is?" This I had to hear.

"The kind that likes to feel the power between her legs." Then she winked at me again.

_Fuck me…_

I gulped and sped out of the parking garage. I'd never in my life wished for a convertible but at the very moment I did. I needed that polluted Houston air to choke me before I died at the mercy of this woman's obvious sexuality.

******************************************************************

"Table for two please." The maitr'd was oogling Bella as she brushed off some stray hairs off her shoulders. It pissed me off to no end.

"Right this way sir."

The bastard couldn't have been more than eighteen years old and Bella had success written all over her. I'm not sure if he thought he actually had something to offer her but in that moment I wanted nothing more than to stab his eye out with the pen I had in my pocket.

We sat down and quietly reviewed the menu for a minute before our waitress surfaced.

"Good evening. My name is Kate, I'll be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with a nice chardoney?"

I noticed she turned only to me when she spoke. Naturally I motioned my hands towards Bella indicating the lady should order first. I also noticed she didn't like that.

"I would actually just prefer a water."

"Bella! Please…it was a long afternoon. Have a drink." I wasn't trying to get her drunk but I did intend to order myself one and hated the idea of sitting there drinking alone.

"Edward, really. This is a business meeting of sorts. I wouldn't think it's appropriate."

Business meeting? Was that what she thought this was?

"Absolutely not. This is me Edward, taking you Bella, out to a nice dinner while you are in town. Yes, we have business dealings together but tonight…tonight we are just Edward and Bella. Not Cullen Enterprises and Swan Development. Kapeesh?"

"Well, when you put it that way…I'll have a dirty martini."

"Excellent choice. And for you, Edward?" Skank whore waitress' tone was getting on my nerves. I didn't fail to notice she addressed me by my name. Fuck her. I wasn't here to fuck the help.

"I'll have a Land Shark Lager, ma'am." I had not intention of calling her by her name. That would imply that I was accepting of her addressing me by my name and I couldn't have that.

"Yes, sir." Her disappointment may as well have been tattooed on her forehead. _Bitch._

"So, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we are airing our grievances…tell me…"

"I didn't realize we were airing our grievances."

"We are now. Tell me…I noticed you corrected Mike when he introduced you as Miss Black."

"Ah, yeah. I am officially no longer Black. I have left that one hundred seventy five pound sack of shit where he belongs…in the gutter."

"Wow. Tell me how you really feel." I left it at that. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

Our drinks arrived and I silently thanked the Gods for alcohol. I'm no alchy but shit, I needed a little relaxer. I felt so tense.

"Yeah, we were married right out of high school. Went to the same college and once my career took off, he decides he wants to be an artist and I end up paying for art school just to find out, all I really did was pave the way for him to find bookoos of women to cheat on me with. Good times!" Que eye roll.

"Sounds like a fool in my book."

"Really? And why is it that you think so?"

"Do I really need to say it?"

"Say what?"

She was toying with me. She had it all and she knew it. She just wanted _me_ to say it.

"Bella, with all due respect…and I mean that. You are definitely a vision." I gulped a swag of my beer. I felt myself slightly blush but noticed it was nothing compared to the crimson of her face.

"That's…um…that's very nice of you to say. Is that what you thought of me the minute I walked in the door?"

"Absolutely. You are a beautiful woman. This Black moron wouldn't know beauty if it bit him right on his paintbrush."

We both locked eyes then blurted out insane laughter. I was so cheesy.

Our waitress came back a moment later and took our orders. We spoke openly and freely about anything and everything while we waited for our food. I learned she had an insane fear of heights which was appauling seeing as how she had the architect add ten more floors to the condos we were building. Women.

I told her about the time Emmett shoved toothpaste in my eyes for stealing his gameboy. I told her how Alice and my mother had shut extreme shopping habits, my father set them up with a counsler one summer. Turned out the counsler costed more than the shopping. She laughed hysterically. We rambled on for what felt like only minutes and it turned out to have been two hours.

"Oh my goodness! Edward, look at the time. I'm sorry. I should not have kept you out so late. I'll just get the check and we'll be on our way."

"Bella, it's ok. You didn't force me here. I've had a great time talking with you. Conversation flowed so easily, I didn't realize how long we'd been here either. And don't be ridiculous…I'm buying."

"Edward…NO…I'm a guest here."

"All the more reason. Besides, what would my mother say? She raised a very respectable man."

"Is that right?"

"It's a fact."

"Are you saying there is no bad side to you at all?"

"I said I was respectable not that I wasn't bad."

"Care to prove it?"

GULP.

"And how would you like me to prove it?"

"That's a good question. I get the feeling the one place you are just absolutely wild in is your bed."

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Two can play this game._

"I guess you'd have to be there to know."

"Didn't I just challenge you to prove it?" Her smile was wicked and hotter than hell.

"Check please!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took so long getting this up. My husband and I keep having the same argument. (He won't let me quit my job just to write fanfic all day long.) Naturally, real life kept getting in the way. If you are ever in Houston, among other US locations, or even Brazil for that matter, check out Fogo de Chao. The food is amazing, a little pricey but totally worth it in my opinion. Google them for locations. Next chapter will be all smut so consider yourself warned. I love lemons but I live for reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for coming back.**

**Again, I own nothing…it's all SM.**

**Everyone over 18? (scans the room and nods)**

**Good, let's get down to business…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 –** **Dessert**

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

For a brief second I felt like I might pass out and die but that whore Kate surfaced with our check.

Without breaking eye contact or even thinking for that matter, I busted out my little black credit card and shoved it right in Kate's face. I stared into Bella's deep chocolate eyes. I had never been so entranced with anyone. And her courage and vivaciousness was driving me wild. She was so confidant and powerful in her own self and although I did have great respect for it…all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out.

I quickly signed the receipt little miss annoying waitress gave me then grabbed Bella by the hand and dashed out of the restaurant, tipped the valet one hundred dollars and said, "I need the keys, not the car".

Lost little boy valet quickly grabbed my keys and instructed me the car was parked behind the building.

_Perfect!_

With her heels clicking violently across the asphalt, I guided her across the lot damn near running. She was giggling and holding her purse to her chest.

We reached the car and I slammed her against the passenger door. I threw my head straight to her neck. My right hand cupped the left side of her neck while my left hand held on to her hips with intense force.

She hitched her leg around my waist while gasping for air.

I licked up her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Edward…"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Take me to your place."

I pulled my head up from her neck still holding her in place, and stared straight into her intoxicating eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean, things could get weird."

"I don't care. I want you."

I slammed my lips to her taking her breath away. I sucked on her lips begging for entrance with my tongue as it grazed across her bottom lip. She happily obliged, giggling in the process.

My hand drifted down from her hip and traced along the back of her thigh before it rested behind her knee. And without even thinking, I shoved my incredibly painful erection into her core.

"Bella, are you on the pill?"

"Huh? What? Yes. Yes. I am." Her heavy breathing causing her to stutter.

"Good."

I reached around behind her and opened the door for her to get in. After I made my way back to the driver side, I took a moment to catch my breath. This could get weird but I didn't care. I hadn't been laid in months and was honestly somewhat nervous. I thanked my lucky stars I'd jerked off earlier today. If I hadn't, I'm pretty sure she'd leave my place tonight thinking I was the definition of minute man.

I raced through town. Rolling through stop signs and red lights. I didn't care what kinds of consequences I paid. I wanted this woman and I wanted her now.

We made it to my building and I damn near hit the concrete pillars in the parking garage in a desperate attempt to find my parking spot. When I came to a stop I jumped out of the car and slammed the door so fiercely I thought I might break the hinges.

I grabbed her right hand and yanked her from the car as soon as I opened her door and practically ran for the entrance.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." Seth, the doorman greeted us as we walked in.

"Good evening Seth. How are you?" Not that I cared but he was a very nice person and I couldn't find it in me to be a dick.

"I'm wonderful." The smile on his face told me he knew exactly what was going on.

Getting to the penthouse was painful. Normally the time wouldn't have seemed so long but I was desperate to get behind closed doors. As soon as it came to a stop I ushered Bella to the doors signaling how impatient I was.

"Enjoy your evening Mr. Cullen."

I turned to say good night to Seth and had to bite my tongue at the guilty expression on his face.

"Goodnight Seth."

Bella hadn't said one word since we left the restaurant and I was starting to wonder if maybe she was regretting this. I started playing conversations in my head on how to react in the event that she decided this was a big mistake. Which I had to admit was a huge possibility. I mean, we worked together. She wasn't my boss or anything but I'm sure we were breaking plenty of rules. Not to mention what Carlisle might do to me if he found out. There was no doubt in my mind that he would cut my balls off. He was by no means a violent man but you best bet your ass he'd hand my nuts over to me to prove a point.

I stopped just outside my door and turned to look her in the face. She was biting her lip…it was fucking hot.

"Bella…if you've changed your mind…or…are uncomfortable…I mean…"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Open the door."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I turned back around and quietly opened the door. I motioned for her to enter first. I was trying to behave like a gentleman but more than anything I wanted to glare at her ass.

She casually walked in and began to scan the foyer. I quickly grabbed her hips from behind and spun her around to face me. My lips collided with hers painfully but I couldn't bring myself to care. Our lips moved in a steady rhythm which was passionate and fierce and lethal all at the same time.

I brought my hands from her hips and slowly crept up the sides of her body grazing her ribs in an attempt to reach her succulent breast while still giving her ample time to change her mind should she choose to do so.

But she didn't.

She hitched her left leg up and around the back of my knee begging me to lift her to my body. And I was in no position to decline.

I pulled my right hand from her sweet body and hitched her leg further around my body. I took my left hand and placed it right on her ass and motioned for her to jump to me.

She didn't miss a beat.

She quickly threw her purse to the floor and jumped straight into my arms. Wrapping both legs around my waist, she threw her shoes to the floor.

While still assaulting each other with our lips I blindly guided us to the dining room. I wanted to take her to my bed but I couldn't wait that long either.

I stopped kissing her just long enough to look at the table and clear it of all the china tossing it all to the floor not caring that I just broke thousands of dollars worth of fine china.

I laid her down on the surface and shoved her skirt up to her waist. And fuck, did the sight before me kill me.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

"Fuck me." I said while exhaling a very deep breath.

"You like?" Her voice was so soft I almost didn't understand what she had said.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Bella, you naughty girl. You're not wearing any underwear."

"I took them off earlier. I knew what I wanted the minute I saw you."

I didn't waste another second.

I lunged straight for her sex and slid my tongue right through her folds lacing it with very unnecessary lubrication. She was oozing out of herself. She tasted sweeter than anything I'd ever had before.

I lapped my tongue over her bare lips repeatedly before I shoved it right into her entrance garnering the sexiest moan I'd ever heard in my life.

"Uh, Edward…yes…taste me…yes!"

I flicked my tongue on her clit with great force while I traced her folds with my fingers before I dunked them straight into her.

"AH! Edward!"

Hearing her say my name got my dick even harder.

She quickly sat up startling me.

"What are you doing? Did I do something wrong?" I knew she'd come to her senses eventually.

"Hell no. I'm just done with the foreplay. I've been fantasizing about this all afternoon."

She reached straight for my tie forcing it loose then ripping it off my head. Pulling my shirt from the waistband of my pants she ripped it open with her bare hands sending buttons flying all over the room.

I crashed my lips to hers again and forced my tongue in her mouth allowing her to taste herself on me.

She reached for my belt and started fumbling with the buckle while I pulled my zipper down. Feeling her struggle with my belt, I shoved her hands out of the way and took over releasing it from itself before shoving my pants down and off my feet.

I reached for the hem of her shirt and quickly ripped it over her head, breaking away from the kiss just long enough to complete the action. I threw my hands to her backside and hastily unfastened her bra and hustled it down her arms.

Freeing her breast from their prison, I lunged straight for them. Mouth first. Cupping them both in each hand, I circle my tongue around her right nipple. It hardening instantly, I gently bit it then flicked it with my tongue.

"Oh, fuck me. Edward…God…your mouth…"

Her hands launched straight for the waistband of my boxers and thrust them down my thighs as far as her little hands could reach, which unfortunately wasn't far with the position we were in. I pulled myself together long enough to unlatch myself from her delicious breast and shoved my boxers down the rest of the way springing my throbbing cock into her line of vision.

She hopped off the table and latched her mouth straight to it.

"FUCK! BELLA!"

She hummed in pleasure sending vibrations down my entire length and making my balls shiver.

Her sucking was feral and so fucking hot. I felt my climax building but demanded myself to stay in control. I would not fuck this up.

But shit! She was challenging my control. Her humming would not stop and she refused to break eye contact me. She was deliberately trying to push me to my limits.

"Bella…shit…you're going to make me cum…please…"

"Mmmmm, let me taste it," was all she said.

I decided to take back control.

I bent down and cupped my hands under her armpits and shoved her back on the table. I gently pushed my hand to her chest motioning for her to lie down, and then slid it down between her breasts; zig-zagged it across her abdomen, and gently pinched her very swollen clit. I grazed her folds one more time spreading her juice all over herself then plunged my dick straight through her entry.

Her yelp filled the silence in the apartment.

"Fuck…Bella…you're so tight. FUCK!"

"Ed…Edward…fuck…me…your…your cock…shit!"

I threw myself into her over and over. Rough at first and building it up to pure savageness. But she didn't seem to mind.

She clamped her hands down to her breast and pinched her nipples while my right hand pinched and flicked her clit. My dick still slamming into her. Her bare back pushing further and further up the table, I spread her legs even further but gripping her thighs and forcing her legs up my chest while her feet dangled on my shoulders. The new position of her body caused me to penetrate deeper and a growl grew in my chest while I kissed up and down her legs.

I shoved my face into her left calf and gritted my teeth. Her sex was so wet and tight and only getting tighter as her climax approached.

I slammed into her even harder than before while I shoved her legs off my chest and gripped her shoulders for leverage.

The feeling of the depth I was taking in her body was causing me to lose control. I couldn't take it. I knew I wouldn't last.

"Edward…Edward…don't…ever...stop….fucking…me…"

Her hands were manhandling the surface of the table looking for something…anything to hold on to.

I withdrew from her and jumped on the table next to her.

She looked at me in total confusion at first but could tell by the look in her eye that she trusted whatever I was about to do.

I clutched her hips and willed her to turn over and bend over on all fours.

There was no need to explain. She knew exactly what I was asking for and happily turned over. She didn't even wait for me to line myself back up to her. She slowly slid backwards to me and eased down my length deathly slow.

It was heaven and hell wrapped up in pale pink flesh. She was toying with me. If I had not figured out by now this woman liked to play games, I didn't deserve to be in her. But I had figured it out; and I was about to get her back. I lost all control and let the animal in me take over.

I fucked her with reckless abandon. I shoved myself in her body like I didn't care about her in the slightest.

Then I fucked her harder…and faster. And when I thought my muscles were about to explode…I penetrated faster than before and more violent than the last.

The force was so great neither one of us could even muster up anything more than grunts and half ass profanities.

Her walls were clamped down on me so tight I knew she was forcing control on herself but I didn't have that willpower.

"Cum for me, Bella! NOW!"

And she did. Right at the same moment I did.

I unleashed myself inside of her and she coated me with her juice. And by some twisted notion, I thrust into her one last time.

And right when I did, the table gave way beneath us and we both went tumbling to the floor.

We laughed when we landed. It was a painful fall and I could tell my ass had made contact with broken china and something told me hers probably did too but it was all too funny to notice.

We took a few minutes to gather our bearings and let our breathing get back to normal. I was euphoric. That had been so intense I felt my body willing me to sleep but my brain knew better.

I opened my eyes the minute I realized they had closed and saw Bella bracing herself to sit up.

I lifted my hand to slowly trace down her arm when she did the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life.

She lowered her head to my still somewhat hard cock and licked it from the base to the tip.

I almost came again right then and there.

"Oooh, fuck Bella."

She giggled. And winked. That fucking wink again.

Yeah, she was definitely trying to kill me.

I stood up and held my hand out to her. She took it and gracefully pulled herself up.

"Why, Mr. Cullen…that was an excellent dessert."

Fuck. Me.

She was doing it again.

"I'm just going to clean this mess up. You're welcome to take a shower. Make yourself at home."

I turned my face to the floor and scanned it for my boxers. I spotted them next to the newly ruined suit I had worn today and was about to reach for them when a small warm hand came around my waist from behind and walked it's fingers from my hip down to my instantly hard cock.

"Why don't you show me how to use the shower?" Bella's voice was all seduction.

"That sounds like a good idea. The lever can be rather tricky."

***********************************

We went crazy again in the shower. She showed me she was nowhere near being done and my body proved to me that it knew no limit where Bella was concerned. We ravaged each other like a solider coming home from war.

After we were done, I allowed her some private time in the bathroom by herself. I'm not sure why I felt like she needed a minute alone but something told me it was necessary.

The minutes I sat alone on my bed looking out the south wall of my bedroom which overlooked downtown, I started to wonder what this all meant.

Did she want something more from me? Was I someone she saw herself falling for? Was she more than just sex to me?

I mean, I didn't know the first thing about her. She was pretty much a stranger to me. This was not me at all. I was never the type to bring random women home and fuck them, even in my single days. My reputation may have said otherwise but that was all gossip. People that knew me, really knew me, knew the rumors were just that…rumors. I could count all the women I had slept with on two hands.

I wasn't trying to make myself feel bad but I was trying to make sense of it all. The longer I thought about it, the more confusing it all got.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing my robe about ten minutes later.

"I hope you don't mind. I don't exactly have anything else to wear."

"Not at all Bella. Make yourself at home."

She was quite for just a second. Obviously contemplating whether to speak what she was thinking of ignore the elephant in the room.

"Edward, can we talk for just a minute?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to but could tell she needed it desperately.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever came out of her mouth.

"I just…I just want you to know. This isn't really the kind of person I am. I don't normally just hook up with people. I'm not even sure what came over me. I mean, I haven't been with anybody since Jacob and before him there was only one other person. This is all very new to me. I've never dated in the adult world, let alone had sex with someone I just met. I hope you don't lessen your opinion of me but I feel like I-"

I instantly cut her off.

"Bella, I don't think any less of you. I still think you are an amazing, beautiful and intelligent woman. To be perfectly honest with you, I haven't been with anybody since Tanya and I separated. All the relationships I've been in have all been serious and monogamous. This is all very new to me as well."

I could tell my words had been enough to comfort her. She sat next to me on the bed and looked out the wall with me.

"What part of town are we looking at?"

"Downtown. This view is what sealed the decision to buy this place for me. It was too beautiful to let someone else come in and take it from underneath me."

"It's beautiful."

"I've seen better." I could tell she detected the truth of what I was trying to say. Yes, I agree my bedroom had a remarkable view of the city, but it was nothing compared to the sight of the woman sitting next to me.

It occurred to me in that moment that Bella was different. Very different from most women I had known in my life. She was strong and confident in the most unsexual way. Most of the woman I attracted after Tanya and I went our separate ways were women looking for men that could take care of them which was why I never bothered with any of them. I was tired of taking care of someone. I wanted someone I could grow with. Someone I could confide in. Someone to listen to me when all I wanted to do was ramble. Someone who could look into my eyes and see my soul. Someone who would love me unconditionally and irrevocably. The same way I could love them.

I turned to look into her eyes and saw how hooded they were.

"Why don't we give this beautiful city a show?"

Fuck me. She was ready.

Again.

* * *

**AN: UGH! Who needs a cigarette?! I don't know about you guys but not only would I let Edward, bruise my body, bite my pillows and break my headboard…but I'd let him break my table too! Hope you guys enjoyed. I don't mean to sound cocky (snickers and covers face) but I sure as hell enjoyed it! Let me know how I did, my ego can't take you reading without leaving reviews. It also makes Edward shy and forces him to shrivel back into his body…and we can't have that. Chapters are relying on him to perform! Now, quite reading me note and go review before you hurt my feelings…XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for coming back.**

**Everyone over 18…check.**

**Minds in the gutter…check**

**Not taking credit for creating…check**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 – Lunch Meeting**

The whaling of my alarm clock woke me.

_Fuck! Work…_

I rolled onto my back reaching my left arm out and slamming my fist down on the wretched thing. It was the cheapest, shittiest thing I owned but it woke me every morning without fail and that was all that mattered. I had discovered over time that all these "state of the art" alarm clocks served only one purpose…looking good on your night stand.

I lay with my eyes closed thinking of any meetings I might have today and quickly realized what my meeting yesterday had lead to.

My eyes snapped open like lightning and I instantly diverted my attention to the nothing lying next to me.

"_Bella?"_

Nothing.

Had she left? She didn't wake me…is she still in the apartment?

I hastily jumped out of bed and reached for a fresh pair of boxers. I darted through the bedroom and down the hall to the living room.

Empty.

"Bella?" I knew I was talking to myself but I couldn't _not_ try.

I walked over to the kitchen and saw a little white note on the island.

Fuck. Please tell me she didn't.

I debated. Did I really want to know what was written in there? Did it even matter at this point? We both crossed the line and both knew it.

Curiosity got the better of me.

_Edward, _

_I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. Thank you for dinner last night. Sorry about the table. I'll call you._

_Bella_

"Yeah, fucking right."

I knew what that meant. I wasn't fucking retarded. Did she think I was retarded? I'm a man, my kind created that lame ass line.

"I'll call you. Hugh, sure. I'll wait by the phone." I crumbled the not, rather aggressively I'll admit, and threw it in the garbage. I was irritated but I was hurt too. I had thought we connected last night. I didn't think I wanted to marry the girl but shit…would it have killed her to at least act like she cared.

*********************************

After the familiar old routine of getting ready for another shitty day at the office, I had finally made it off the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen, here is your schedule for today. You have a conference call in twenty minutes with Brandon Engineering and Denali Testing Laboratories. They have all the testing results ready would like to discuss them with you before they turn them over to Swan Development. Your mother-"

"They didn't turn them in last night?" I cut into Jessica's little speech rather rudely but I didn't care. Truth be told, I really wanted to replace her. She irritated the hell out of me.

"I guess not. They emailed them to you this morning. I took the liberty of printing them. I made copies for Carlisle and Emmett as well. Your mother also called and would like to meet you three for lunch at Emmett's apartment. She will be spending the day with Rosalie and thought-"

"Sure, Jess. Whatever. I'll be in my office. Hold my calls; unless Miss Swan calls. I get the feeling she'll have something to say about these reports not getting to her last night." I quickly turned around and walked into my office slamming the door behind me. I didn't care that Jess stood there like I'd run her fucking dog over. I felt lost.

Two hours later and a worthless conference call later, my Blackberry rang. I didn't even bother to check the caller ID. I didn't care who was calling. I needed a distraction. I'd done nothing productive on the call this morning, I stared out my window most of the time and just threw in random hmm's and yeah's whenever the situation seemed to warrant it. No one seemed to notice I wasn't even paying attention.

I pressed that little green button on my phone. May as well just get on with it. Real life beckons.

"This is Edward."

"Edward, this is Bella."

!

"Miss Swan. How are you?" _Act natural, act natural, act natural._

"Um, fine. Thank you. Edward…are you free for lunch?"

"Um, let me check my calendar."

Total bull shit. I knew I had committed myself to lunch at my brother's with my family but I wanted to keep things professional. I knew what this would be about. I made a mistake, things went too far, I got carried away, let's just be friends. Yada, yada, yada. Fuck that.

But I caved.

"Yes. I am available."

"Cool. I heard about this great little Italian place on Texas street, off forty-five. Meet you there about eleven-thirty?"

"I have a conference call, how about noon exactly." Another lie, but still…didn't want to seem desperate.

"Um, yeah. Sure. That's fine."

"See you then."

I didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye. I hung up the very second I stopped talking. I stared at the clock for about an hour then realized I had to break the news to my mom.

I took the coward's way out…I told Emmett to tell her.

"Dude, Mom's going to be pissed. She made pot roast."

"I know, but there's something I have to take care of." I debated whether to tell him the truth or not but Emmett was worse than a sewing circle. I knew the minute I told him, he'd run off and tell Rose. She'd tell Mom, Mom would tell Dad, Dad would kill me and feed my genitals to a wolf.

"Dude, come on. I'm your bro. Is this about Tanya?" Emmett's eyes bored into mine. Exuding the sincerity of his concern but I wasn't having any of it. I knew he was just trying to be here for me but I was sick of everyone thinking I was wallowing in my own self pity.

"Em, and I say this with all the love in the world, shut the fuck up. Not everything is about Tanya. Hell, not much is about Tanya's these days. I've put her behind me. We're done. She's making sure of that. It's time for me to move on…that's why I need to cancel lunch with you guys."

I started to put my jacket on when realization seemed to have sunk into Emmett's thick ass head.

His eyes popped open. With the shit eating grin on his face I could tell I had put my own foot in my mouth.

"Dude! Did you meet someone? Is it serious? Or are you just getting your dick sucked? Fuck Edward. That's awesome!" _Fucking moron._

"Emmett, you're such an ass. No, no, and no. I just have something to do." I glanced down at my watch and sighed. "Great, Em. Now I'm running late."

I finished putting my coat on and darted for the door.

"I want details Eddie! I mean it!"

"FUCK YOU!" I turned to yell at him. Who was I kidding? My brother knew me better than anyone else. There was no way I'd be able to keep this from him no matter how hard I tried. The fucker was persistent and fucking thorough. He'd get it out of me and we both knew it.

I began to race across town then quickly realized I might seem desperate if I got there too early. After all, I did leave her under the pretense that I had a "conference call".

I pulled into the parking lot just past noon. I began to scan the parking lot hoping to find her car then quickly realized I wouldn't know. She was in from out of town. She probably had a rental. I gave myself a small pep talk before jumping out of the car.

All the way up to the door, I murmured under my breath.

"You can do this. The balls are attached to _your_ body. Use them."

Pathetic I know but I thought if I seemed uncaring this would go a lot easier.

I walked in and quickly noticed her in the back of the quaint restaurant. She was quietly scanning the menu and biting her bottom lip. The small candle on the table accented every flawless feature of her face. She was a vision. Every muscle in my body froze. My breath caught in my throat. My heart seemed to have come to a complete halt. She would be the death of me. This was going to be painful.

I slowly walked towards her table, hands in my pocket occupying them to prevent me from wanting to reach over to her and kiss her. The closer I came, the more powerful the electricity between us grew. I knew she felt it too because I saw her bite her lip harder and shuffle her feet under the table.

As she turned up to look at me, I couldn't help but smile. I didn't care if she was about to let me down gently, tell me I had a small dick (which I knew was not true) or tell me that she had filed a sexual harassment law suit against the company, I was content just to be with her in this very moment.

I didn't regret at all what had happened last night. Even if nothing grew between us and it was all we ever had, I would always look back and smile. She had given me the one time and it was enough for me to die happy.

It seemed foreign to me. I hadn't smiled in months. Things had been so bad I didn't think I'd ever want to be happy about anything ever again. But as I sat in my chair and met her face across the table, the last year of my life seemed nonexistent and the whole world seemed to freeze as she drowned me in those chocolate pools she called her eyes. I was completely smitten with her and couldn't for the life of me break eye contact and I desperately wanted to. I didn't want her to see me weak over her. I needed to maintain the upper hand here. I knew what was coming and I had to remain nonchalant.

"Hi." Her voice was as angelic as the night before.

I sat down in the chair and laid my arms across each other on the table. Hiding them underneath the table, to me, seemed like a sign of weakness so I wanted to give the impression that I was under the pretense that this was just another business meeting.

"Bella." I wasn't actually trying to be short with her but once I opened my mouth it seemed like my balls shriveled up into my body and left me with nothing but a short gasp of air to utter only one word.

"Thank you for coming. I know you must be busy today." Her voice was soft and sincere yet still very hesitant.

"Not terribly busy. It's nice to get away. What can I help you with?" I could tell by the reaction on her face that she wasn't expecting me to be so professional.

"Well…I thought we should talk. Don't you?"

"About what?" Ok, I wasn't that dense but I needed to know why we were really here.

"Are you going to make me say it?" Her face was flushed with color and I could tell she was completely mortified at the idea of having to say it all out loud. She was a very confident person but I was slowly learning her weaknesses. But I couldn't embarrass her. I didn't have a bone in my body strong enough to hurt her.

I sighed slightly heavier than necessary.

"No. I'm not. I'm just wondering what we need to talk about. I don't expect anything from you, as I'm sure you don't expect it of me. I would say we are friends and what happened last night was a onetime episode and I won't be making that mistake again. I have great respect for you and your relationship with my father and I certainly don't want to do anything to disappoint him any further than I already have."

After my episode with diarrhea of the mouth, I took a huge gulp of my water and tried to magically wisp myself away. I hadn't meant a word I'd said but I couldn't take it back now. Could I? If I did, would it matter? I don't know how she felt about anything and was too afraid to ask.

"Well, thank you for your honesty. It certainly is appreciated. I do have one question though." She took a casual sip of her water but her eyes were locked on mine.

I tilted my head to one side indicating she had my interest peeked.

"Are you sure it can't ever happen…again?" Then…she winked at me while she slashed her straw around with her tongue while her mouth hung open. I could almost swear I smelled her arousal.

I grinned my crocked grin which I hadn't used since the day I thought I was in love with Tanya and said, "meet me in the car".

I gracefully stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I wasn't sure what I was doing or how I was going to get away with it but I didn't care. She wanted it again. She wanted me again. My heart was racing and the blood rushing to my dick was making me light headed. I stalked over to my car and threw myself into the driver's seat. I tried to mentally collect myself but before I could, the driver door flew open. She took one last look around the parking lot and jumped in straddling me. I looked at her confused.

"Um, Bella…this isn't really how I planned this." My voice was shaky and made me very self-conscious.

"Edward, please. Shut the fuck up."

Then she lunged straight for my lips. Savagely assaulting me with her tongue, she shoved my chest indicating for me to lower the seat.

As I did, she reached for my tie and tried desperately to get it off without success. It was quite comical but was on the verge of becoming painful.

"Bella, allow me. I don't get turned on by asphyxiation." I chuckled and quickly sprung it loose and removed it from my neck.

Without so much as a warning she went straight for the top button of my shirt and ripped it open. No remorse for the fact that she had just ruined a four hundred dollar shirt. I was just about to protest when I saw her reach for the buckled accessory on the waist of her dress and realized it was just a clip keeping her wrap dress together.

My erection grew painfully larger as she opened her dress exposing a very sexy and very see through black lace bra and matching, what I could only assume was a g string.

Without even consciously thinking of it, my hips bucked forward meeting the heat of her sex. She moaned and pinched her left nipple. I quickly took the hint and thrust my body forward to suck her right nipple. The lace was a surprisingly erotic barrier. It felt so naughty and wrong and fucking hell, it was turning me on.

Her moans grew loader as I flicked her nipples with my tongue and slid my hands from her waist, around to her back side and gently pinched her cheeks. She giggled and shoved my chest again.

"Edward?" Her voice was raspy yet still full of confidence.

"Yes, Bella?"

I grazed her nipples with the pads of my thumb then circle them both before pinching them slightly.

"You're ok with this right?"

I wasn't quite sure what she meant, so I had to ask.

"Ok with what?"

She motioned with her hands to the space in between us, indicating what was about to happen.

"Of course I am. I want you. I want you so bad."

I pulled her body by her shoulders to me but met her half way and attacked her neck with kisses and licks. Her fingers laced through my hair and began tugging on it by the roots. The pain circulating through like lightning arousing me further.

"Bella, I…can't…wait…I…need you." I panted between kisses.

"I'm yours, Edward."

I reached for her panties and struggled to get them off in the position we were in and the extremely small space my car offered.

She shooed my hands away and instantly removed the two strings tied on each hip and they casually fell from her body.

"Fuck me." I grunted. She was exquisite.

I kissed her again, feverishly and with shaky hands, undid my belt and zipper while she tugged my pants down my thighs. There was no way I'd get them all off so I quickly gave up. It didn't seem to bother her either. She slid the middle finger of her right hand in my mouth then brought it to her heavenly sex and lubricated it with my saliva before slamming her body down on my throbbing cock.

"FUCK! BELLA!"

This was going to be quick. I knew it. I hated knowing it but shit…she was killing me.

Using her knees for leverage on the seat and her hands gripping the roof she bounced on my dick repeatedly while all I could do was grunt and fucking growl into my chest.

"Fuck, Edward…so…deep…shit…fuck…don't…want to…stop…"

"Don't, baby. Don't ever stop."

Her body began to tense and her chest was slowly creeping red and I knew she was close but wanted to give her something in return. A little something extra.

I brought my hand to the connection of our bodies and with my thumb, drew circles on her clit and pinched it. Her body tensed and shook then slammed down on me harder.

"GOD DAMMITT, BELLA!"

I grunted and she whimpered.

"Edward, don't stop…yes…harder."

I brought my hands to her hips and forced her down my shaft harder. I could feel my fingers digging into her hips painfully and began to worry I was bruising her but I didn't care…not in this moment.

Three more thrusts, each one more violent than the last and her walls clamped down on me. One hand in her hair, the other over her heart, she panted and whimpered and barely kept her body upright but I wasn't ready yet.

I bucked my hips and brought her down on me harder and further deep inside her I penetrated and I was undone. My body shook and convulsed under her as I filled her with my climax.

I shuddered underneath her and slowly waited for my body to regain control over itself. It felt like hours as I lay with my eyes closed and her body planted firmly on top of mine. We felt so right together. It felt like I was right where I had always belonged.

Her hands grazed my chest and pinched my nipples. Her touch was hypnotic and fiery. I could feel the heat radiating off each of our bodies and then I couldn't help it. I laughed. Really laughed. It filled the car and caught her completely off guard.

"What's so funny?" Her voice, barely audible enough to be called a whisper.

"What's funny is I thought you wanted to meet me to tell me you had made a huge mistake and never wanted to see me again."

"Why would you think that? I thought we both had a great time last night. I know I did. Didn't you?" She seemed slightly hurt by my words.

"Of course I did." I cupped her cheek as I spoke. "I was just afraid of being let down, I guess."

"Edward, look. You had a good time last night. I had a good time last night. We are both fresh out marriages and I don't see the point in getting serious again. We're just…just enjoying each other's company. Do you see something wrong with that?"

"No of course not." I answered without thinking then quickly regretted it. I saw where she was going with this and wasn't sure this was the type of relationship I was looking for.

"Then, I don't see why we can't have a good time together when I make, what will now be frequent trips to Houston." She winked at me then licked her lips. My body naturally reacted just the way she'd hoped it would but I couldn't help but feel cheap. She really only wanted me while I was convenient.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

I guess my feelings were written right there on my sleeve. I didn't want to do this. I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship but I didn't expect that the first woman I hooked up with after Tanya left would want me solely for my manhood.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what do you think about my offer?"

I hesitated. Not wanting to sound desperate but knowing full well, letting my feelings get involved here would just mean greater scale problems later. So I did what any other hot blooded man would do if offered no strings sex from an insanely beautiful sexy woman…I agreed.

"You know where to find me sugar."

* * *

**AN: So I caved…I'm totally on twitter now - lsty4rpatz. I don't have anything really creative or witty to say but it is relaxing. I mostly vent about the shitty day I'm having at work or how Rob is just insanely sexy and should come with a warning label. Or it should just be plain illegal. What he does to women is totally unfair. He should be punished…and I'd love nothing more than to whip him with tarasueme's riding crop…and lick his wounds clean! Yum!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Remember me?**

**I know…I'm so behind. I've tried getting this out so many times but it was never right. Not by my outline anyway. It just didn't say everything I needed it to say. Please don't be mad…I loved you guys every minute I was writing and deleting and rewriting and deleting. (cowers behind monitor and wipes off invisible tears)**

**Hopefully it was worth the wait. I'm also not familiar with Seattle at all so I beg you now, to cut me some slack if I get some things wrong.**

**SM is still the brains…I just like to get her characters naked and break tables!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 – Solitary Confinement**

**BPOV**

"Miss Swan, we'll be departing as soon as we get clearance from the air traffic control tower. May I get you anything while we wait?"

"No thank you Heidi. I have a lot of work to do, please let the rest of the staff know I'm not to be disturbed for the entire length of the trip unless I specifically request it. Understood?"

It wasn't like me to be so rude but my mind was overwhelmed with all that had happened.

"Of course Miss Swan." Heidi, my flight attendant, excused herself and made her way back to the cock pit with my pilot.

I couldn't believe I had been so forward with Edward. I had never slept with someone I barely knew. I had never been so courageous around any one before and he just brought something to life in me. It was remarkable. I had been married to Jake for years and he'd never ignited anything in me even remotely close to what Edward had. And the sex…my stars…the sex.

Every inch of him was like falling in love for the very first time. Exquisite. Every muscle, every curve, bone, hair, appendage, every everything was perfect. He was my Adonis. There was no mistaking that. And he seemed genuine. I half expected him to be a complete asshole but he was anything but. I really enjoyed spending time with him. His laughter was music to my ears and his face was caring. Every word I spoke to him was heard. Every time our eyes met, my body turned to mush. He was taking over my body completely and I could do nothing to stop it.

But it didn't end there. I could tell, in the small time we'd spent together something was cooking inside of me. He was reigniting things in me I thought Jake had killed in me. He'd left me torn, battered and feeling completely useless after all his philandering. He'd made me feel like I had nothing to offer the world.

I remember it all like it was yesterday…

"_Hey Bella, got any plans this weekend?" Lauren's nasal voice was like nails on a chalk board. The very idea of her irritated me to no end but she was my mentor, ignoring her was out of the question._

"_I do actually. Jake has been really busy lately and he's been struggling to find some inspiration for a new piece he's working on and I was going to surprise him with dinner tonight. That's why I skipped lunch. Thought I'd head home early and get things started before he can even walk in the door. It'll be nice to not have surveys to review over the weekend and Jake thinks I'm working so he'll be caught completely off guard when I tell him it was all part of the plan." I giggled and covered my face before the color crept to my cheeks. It was no secret I obviously wanted a weekend filled with making love to my husband._

_We had been spending so much time apart lately. I was trying to make a name for myself and Jake was always out studying or exploring the city. Looking for ideas and tranquility. How he thought he'd find that in New York City was beyond me. _

_We'd moved to New York after I accepted a position with Bentley Surveying. Jake had recently taken a liking to abstract art and found New York to be the best place to explore this option. I myself was no fan of art. Mainly because I didn't understand any of it but I also felt like art should be more of a hobby than a profession. But I was raised in a "man's world". I brought myself up believing hard manual labor was the true American way._

"_Well, I hope you and Jake have a wonderful weekend. You guys deserve it. Got anything special you're wearing tonight?" Lauren brought me out of my little mental vacation which I had not even realized I had taken._

"_Actually, I went down to Frederick's of Hollywood last night and just bought something really trashy and raunchy. Totally off the wall and not me at all but I want him to get the point that I want to be ravished. We've rarely been intimate lately and when we have it's so mechanical. I feel like we're both preoccupied with getting our careers on track. I know I'm plenty guilty of not making things a priority but-"_

"_Bella, stop. I know how you feel and I can understand where you are coming from but there's nowhere to fuck if someone isn't bringing home the bacon honey." I glared at her for a minute then we both burst out in laughter._

"_Lauren, you are crazy. Thank you though. I appreciate your words more than you can understand."_

_I got up from my desk…if you could call it that. It was mainly a table with accessories that had been passed down to the "new girl". I smiled at her sincerely and spoke in a volume just above a whisper. "Really. Thank you for everything. The opportunity here at Bentley. Teaching me things I didn't know. Being an ear when I needed one and I friend when I didn't realize I even needed one."_

"_Anytime sweetie." _

_We hugged and giggled. I hadn't realized how much having Lauren around was a positive factor. I always saw her obsessive nature towards men as a real weakness but I could plainly see now she just wasn't a quitter. I couldn't hold that against her. Who didn't want to believe in happily ever after?_

_I walked out to my car whistling Etta James' At Last. I was peppy, excited and just plain ol' proud of myself. I was taking the initiative. I was going to make things happen for us tonight. I would be damned if time was going to play a factor in my lovemaking session tonight._

_I cruised through town admiring the green all around me. I felt like I was in a damn Disney movie. Everything around me seemed to be in sync with each other. Even the beat of the music seemed in step with the kids running down the sidewalk in front of Spring Street Mini Park. I laughed at the corniness of it all and pressed forward on my journey home._

_Our apartment wasn't much but it was quaint and what we could afford on my small salary. I was adamant that Charlie not pay my living expenses while I started this new life. I was determined to prove to myself and everyone else that I could manage. I didn't need or want Daddy's money. It wasn't entirely true because I was constantly borrowing money from him to survive but I never told Jake. It was an argument I didn't care to have._

_I was a little irritated to say the very least when I noticed my parking space was occupied. I didn't recognize the car but decided to let it go, today was my day. I hopped in the elevator and patiently waited for it to reach the seventh floor. As usual, it chimed on arrival and took its sweet ass time opening. I paced forward with my hands in my coat pockets with a sly smile on my face. I heard the distant moaning of a woman having sex in apartment 702. No surprise. My same floor neighbor, Kate, was a whore. Literally. She had sex with men for money._

_I pulled my keys out of my pocket and slid them with ease into the knob. I turned the knob and was caught a bit off guard when I heard music coming from my bedroom. I must have left the radio on this morning while I got dressed. _

_I took a peak at the answering machine before I slid my flats off; thankful I had worn comfortable shoes to work today. The heels I planned on wearing later would be killer as it was. Now I had a nice little buffer. There were no messages and still plenty of time to shower before I started dinner so I headed for the bedroom to do so when I heard thumping._

_I was startled to say the least till I heard a woman giggle. _

_I didn't leave the radio on this morning, I thought to myself. I watched TV. I wanted to be prepared for the front that was coming in. Someone turned the radio on after I left. _

_Jake was here._

"_Jake…mmm. Yeah." I heard the voice and it didn't take but two seconds for it to register who it was._

_Tears began to form as I put two and two together. _

_Jake was here. Jake was here with someone. A woman. In our room. Doing things…doing things to make her moan. That son of a bitch._

_I was furious. And I was hurt. But more than anything…I was curious. I had to see it with my own eyes. I had to know this was actually happening and because I'm a glutton for punishment; I walked into my bedroom._

_There she was in all her naked glory, on all fours with my husband's dick being stuffed into her like she was some damn Thanksgiving turkey._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I couldn't contain it any longer. Now, I'd seen it._

"_FUCK! BELLA!" Jake obviously had not heard me enter the room._

"_Bella? What? SHIT!" Leah turned her head in my direction and quickly reached for the comforter to cover herself up. _

_The comforter. _

_My comforter. _

_The one my father had given me that once belonged to my mother. The woman I loved more than anything in this world that I didn't even know._

"_Don't you dare! You stupid bitch! Get that comforter off of you right now. That was my mother's. Get out of my bed, out of my apartment and get as far away as humanly possible or you may not live to regret it."_

"_BELLA! Don't you dare talk to Leah like that!"_

"_Excuse me? Are you talking to me Jake? Are you telling me, your wife, to not speak to your whore-"_

"_Bella, I'm not going to tell you again not to talk to Leah like that." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my husband's mouth._

_We glared at each other for a moment while Leah jumped out of bed and raced to dress herself. I could see the embarrassment all over her face. I could also tell this had been going on for a while._

_I had to know._

"_Leah, before you leave, I want some answers." I kept my voice low and calm. I wanted to prove I could be the adult._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. Please don't do this. This serves no purpose." Tears were forming in her eyes, as mine spilled over and ran down my cheeks._

"_Bella, please. Listen to Leah. Don't do this. You and I can talk. Leah will go home and we'll hash this out." Jake was quickly dressing in the corner of the bedroom._

_There was more going on than just sex. I could see that much. I didn't want to know but I needed answers._

"_Leah, how long has this been going on?" My voice was shaky and timid. My defeat was blatantly evident._

"_Bella, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." Her tears spilled over as she gazed over to look at Jake._

"_Please. I have to know." I whispered. Whether to them or to myself was anyone's guess._

"_About six months. We didn't mean for this to happen. We just spent more and more time together and we just…we just got each other and things escalated and before we even realized it…"_

_She paused and wiped the tears from her face. I couldn't believe she was crying. I mean, I'm the one who was cheated on. It was my husband humping her doggy style on my bed, in my apartment. The bitch had some nerve._

"_Of course you spent a lot of time together! YOU'RE HIS FUCKING PROFESSOR YOU STUPID CUNT!" I yelled and clenched my fists. I wanted to break something. I wanted to kill someone. I wanted to dig a whole and bury myself alive in it. Anything was better than this._

"_Bella, I will not have you call the mother of my child a cunt." Jake nearly growled at me._

_Leah gasped._

"_The what?"_

"_Bells, I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to do things the right way. I'm sorry for what you walked in on. But Leah's pregnant."_

_My body froze. The room began to spin. I clutched the frame of the bedroom door. I heard ringing in my head and Jake's faint voice telling me to breath. But I couldn't. This was the worst pain in the world. That much I was sure of. I was on the verge of death. I wished for it to come quickly. Whisk me away to finally meet my mother. Start our new life in heaven. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed out of this cruel world. Away from Jake. Away from Leah. Charlie would understand. He knew I loved him._

"_Mom" I whispered, before I passed out._

_****************_

"You've got mail!"

My computer woke me and I wondered how long I'd been asleep. I rubbed my eyes and took a second to stretch. My body was so rigid from the awkward state I'd slept in. I glanced over to my computer and froze.

"New message from Edward A. Cullen" rested on the corner of my screen.

I debated for a moment whether this was a professional or personal message. I wasn't sure I cared to deal with either right now. I shut the computer and huffed in annoyance. I was supposed to be home free from any and all drama now that Jake and I were officially over and all I'd managed to do was cause more problems.

Edward was everything my wettest dreams could ever imagine. That bronze sex hair, those piercing green eyes, the muscle on his body I could swear was sculpted by the hand of God himself. And the tattoo on his back…holy mother of fuck. It made me weak in the knees. I'd never been one who enjoyed them but I could see the appeal in the image it gave out on the right man. It was a thick two dimensional crucifix with weigh scales on each side. One side, clearly the heavier of the two, weighed down the word "pain" while the other carried the lesser weighted word "life". Written across the top of his back between his shoulder blades was "pain is weakness leaving the body" in the most elegant script I'd ever seen. I wasn't sure what the significance of it was but I could tell he had some demons of his own. Life lessons that caused more pain than it solved problems. It killed me to think of the kind of torture he'd been subjected to. Then I thought maybe he'd just watched _Cape Fear_ one too many times. Who knew? But I thought it was hotter than hell.

And I was so damn attracted to him. So much so that I just threw myself at him like some rag doll and basically begged him to fuck me. I was so forward with him it was scary. Yet for all the courage I had into getting myself into his bed I could not bring myself to tell him that I saw something more in him. Something meaningful and worth pursuing. He seemed like someone I could take home, cuddle, share shop talk over coffee with my dad while watching CNN then taking home and riding him like Seabiscuit.

"Miss Swan, we'll be making our final descent into Dallas, can I get you anything before we land?" Heidi was very timid when she spoke, obviously still shaken up with my curt answers from earlier.

"No, thank you Heidi." I glanced down at my watch and realized it had only been about forty five minutes. I hadn't slept long and I felt extremely tired.

"No problem, Miss Swan."

She began to turn back towards the cockpit and I instantly regretted not being polite enough to even look at her when she spoke. It was nothing personal, I liked Heidi very much; I just had too much on my mind.

"Heidi?"

She quickly turned back to look at me. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Thank you for the peace and quiet. This trip was rather stressful. I can't wait to crawl into my own bed." I smiled and asked for forgiveness with my eyes.

"Absolutely, Miss Swan. Shall I phone Marcus and have him ready with a car at the airport? We should be landing at Dallas Love Field in about twenty minutes."

"That would be wonderful. And one more thing…"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please…call me Bella." I smiled and tried my best to sound sincere.

"As you wish Miss- uh, Bella." She smiled and returned to the cockpit.

Now I just needed to land in Dallas and have Marcus take me back to my deserted apartment. Where there was no one to distract me from reliving the most glorious week of my life, with the most beautiful man in the world, doing the most sacred of acts and hoping like hell he was thinking of me too.

***************

As it turned out, I was not put through the ringer of my own self loathing mind. I discovered I had fallen asleep as soon as I got home and put my head on my pillow.

I glanced over at the clock and saw it was only half past midnight. I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon so decided to take care of some work. I had no real friends and obviously no man so what other option did I have, really?

I walked to the kitchen and looked at all the granite counter tops, the worthless cook top, the ridiculous sub zero temperature refrigerator, which was empty by the way. I turned to face the dining room, large enough to seat twelve but never hosted so much as one. I thought about the his and hers closet in my bedroom, the media room, the designated five parking spaces, the private elevator, doorman, valet service, the second master suite.

"Second suite, Bella? Really? Charlie doesn't even visit, who do you plan on having over?" I laughed to myself.

Then I frowned. I remembered the taxes on this prison of an apartment. Money down the drain. I made a mental note to list the place on the market tomorrow. I was done here. I needed a regular house. With a yard. And a dog. A mutt. Nothing pure bred. Something down on his luck. Maybe even one missing a leg or something.

A distant beeping off the coffee table alerted me back to my original mission. My laptop's battery was low and from the little jingle I could also hear, I had new voicemail.

I plugged the power cord into the laptop and reached for my phone. Without thinking I quickly pressed "1" then the little green button.

"Twelve messages? Shit people. I just got back."

Three messages from Mike about nothing that even mattered. Two from Jane. Blah. One from Charlie, call when you land. Two from Paul. Yeah race to call him back. One from Heidi, jet back in the hanger, ready when I am. One from Carlisle, great to see me. One from Esme, sorry she missed me and one from…Edward.

I hit "7" to hear it again. I was so stunned he even called I wasn't sure what he'd even said.

"Message received yesterday", the stupid automated was a pain in the ass.

"Bitch, I don't care just tell me what he said."

"Bella, this is Edward. I know it's late and I'm sorry if this wakes you. It's about ten o'clock. I sent you the test reports I received earlier but never heard back from you. We need your approval before Jane will go forward with the new design. We've adjusted the depths of the new piers and quite honestly, I think we're going to have to start all over. I know this is going to cost some serious money but I'd like to work together to get this solved where everyone wins. Please call me when you get a chance. I'm home but should be up for about another hour if you'd like to discuss. Have a good evening."

I quickly hung up, automatically saving the message. I was somewhat disappointed that he called to talk shop. I'm not sure what I had hoped he would say but I knew it wasn't that.

I had thought about making coffee but quickly ran to the bar and poured some vodka instead.

I booted the worthless computer up and approved the revisions Edward had mentioned via email. I kept it all very professional. I didn't insinuate anything other than ready to get the job done.

I took one last gulp from my glass and was about to shut the computer down when it chimed.

"You've got mail!"

I froze, staring at the ceiling. There was only one person who could be emailing me at this hour. I counted to three, took a deep breath and looked down at the screen.

Sure enough. It read "New message from Edward A. Cullen".

Curiosity got the better of me.

I opened it quickly so I wouldn't think about it twice.

_Working late are we?_

_-E_

I thought for a minute before I replied.

_Always am. Why aren't you in bed yet either?_

_-B_

I walked back to the bar to mix myself another vodka tonic.

"You've got mail!"

I squealed like a little girl and ran back to the nasty couch.

_Too busy thinking about work. What's your excuse?_

_-E_

"Hmm. What is my excuse?" I thought out loud.

I clicked reply and began typing.

_Online shopping for a table I owe a bronzed hair Adonis._

_-B_

I clicked "send" before it dawned on me what I had done. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my head.

"IDIOT!"

"Great, now he's going to think I'm retarded."

I looked at my empty glass and decided since I'd already fucked up; I may as well get drunk. I walked back to the bar again then the all too familiar, "you've got mail!" chimed. I grabbed the bottle of vodka, tonic water and the last of the limes and hopped on the couch.

_Get one with sturdier legs. I don't need some pussy ass table breaking next time._

_-E_

I giggled and hit "reply".

_Sounds like a plan. But I'm looking at my table…it's much stronger, thicker and wider. Yours pains in comparison._

_-B_

I waited for a minute but got nothing. I made myself another drink and glanced at the clock. Five minutes. Nothing yet.

I clicked "send and receive". Nothing. Had I said something wrong? Was that last bit too much.

I didn't have to wait much longer for the answer.

_He's going the distance.  
He's going for speed.  
She's all alone  
all alone in her time of need.  
Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course,  
he's fighting and biting and riding on his horse,  
he's going the distance_

I stared at my phone while Cake's lyrics to The Distance began again. Edward was calling. I debated. I wasn't sure if this would be an angry call or continuation of what we started. I took so long thinking about it, I didn't realize it had gone to voicemail.

"Shit."

I dialed him back immediately.

"Bella?" He picked on the first ring.

"Hello, Edward."

"Bella. I dialed you. You didn't answer."

"I'm sorry about that. I was pouring myself a drink."

"Oh. That's fine. I ran to the bathroom before I received your last email and decided to call you instead of playing email tag. I guess you made it back to Dallas huh?"

"Sure did. I was exhausted too. I slept on the plane and as soon as I made it home."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll let you go. I didn't mean to wake you. We can talk work tomorrow."

"Edward, it's ok. I fell asleep so early; I'm wide awake now." I paused for a second but then I had to ask. "Did you really call just to talk work?"

There was a pause then a heavy sigh.

"No. That's not why."

He paused again and was so silent I was almost positive he'd hung up.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Another sigh.

"Bella, I was calling because…well, I'm actually going to be in Dallas next weekend and wanted to know if you'd like to get together."

"Um, wow. I'd love to. What's bringing you to Dallas?" This I had to know. He'd never mentioned having any dealings in Dallas.

"Cowboy's game actually. Playing the Cardinals." His answer sounded so rehearsed I was starting to question the validity of it.

"I never figured you for a Cowboy's fan. Shouldn't you be a Texan's fan since you're from Houston?" The smart ass side of me was starting to surface and it was taking a lot of control keeping her intact.

"Actually, I'm from Chicago if you remember correctly. So technically speaking I should be a Bear's fan."

"So why aren't you a Bear's fan then Mister Cullen?" The alcohol was starting to talk.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…well come on. They're Da Bears!"

"I'm sorry?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Bella. Seriously. Da Bears? The skit on SNL. Did you never see it?"

"OH! Da Bears! Of course! I totally forgot. I loved that shit! Well, back when SNL was funny. It just plain old sucks now."

"See? I knew you knew what I was talking about. But seriously, the Bears suck ass. I'm a Dallas fan through and through. And a buddy of mine invited me to a game so I thought maybe we could grab some dinner or something. How's that sound to you?"

"Oh. Um, sure." I was somewhat disappointed that he was not traveling alone.

"Are you sure Bella? We don't have to if you have other plans. I'll understand." He sounded defeated now.

"NO!" I shouted before I'd realized it.

"No. That's not it. I was just…I was going to offer you my spare room but if you're traveling with someone I'm sure they don't want to stay here."

"That sounds great. Would that be ok? Really?"

"Of course, if your friend doesn't mind."

"It's not like that. I'm going to Dallas to see them. They aren't traveling with me from Houston."

"They?"

"Yeah, they. I'm visiting my best friend Jasper and his wife Alice. Also known as my younger sister. They're there temporarily while Jasper works on a case. He's an attorney."

"Oh. Will your sister be offended if you don't stay with her?"

"Not at all. I never stay with her. She drives me crazy."

"Ok. Well if you're sure, then I'd love for you to stay at my place. I hate being in this big apartment all by myself all the time."

"I'd love to. Thank you for the invitation."

"Anytime, Edward."

"Well, it's pretty late Bella. I better let you get some sleep."

"Yeah. Probably a good idea. I have a few meetings tomorrow. It was really good to hear from you." I sighed, resistant to hang up. I felt like hanging up with him was like severing a tie. I couldn't bear to be away from him. To not hear his voice. Not feel his touch. Maybe I was drunk.

"Have a good night, Edward."

"You too, Bella."

I paused for a second and was about to hang up, but he caught me just in time.

"Bella, wait!"

"Yeah, I'm still here. What's up?"

"I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"How tough would you say your dining table is?"

* * *

**AN: Ok. So I finally got another chapter out. I know I'm a horse's ass for taking so damn long but so much went down.**

**I went to the red carpet premiere of New Moon in LA. I camped on a sidewalk on the "mean" streets of Westwood for two days! It sucked. They only let in the first 600 people and I was lucky #607! Some luck I've got. But I did manage to meet Kiowa Gordon and Cameron Bright. They were very sweet and soooooooooo cute! I also met some really awesome fellow Twihards! And the crazy thing…they were from Texas too…small world. Nikki & Loretta: I don't know if you're fanfic fans but if you are and happen to land here…don't you know there's a war going on in Afghanistan! Where's your horse and Stetson? Who took my shank?!**

**Also gave a little prop to my favorite Brit…uh…sorry Rhiannon, second favorite Brit, with "Bentley Surveying". Love you hard BB, glad you're safe and getting better.**

**Love to my BFF, Vern. The love of my life, my accomplice, my confidante, my only friend who wears the same size clothing! Love you tons V. Woman…show me your boobs!**

**I hope no one is terribly mad that I took so long but I'm a perfectionist…it had to be just right. Now, show me some forgiveness. Click that little button. Yeah, that one. Right there. Do it. Seriously…it will help get Edward naked again! XOXO  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for coming back.**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 – Dallas**

**EPOV**

"Edward, why did you tell her you were going to a football game with me?" My best friend and brother in law had called me out on my lying.

"I had to think of something. I couldn't very well tell her the only reason I was coming to Dallas was to see her. Come on Jazz. How dense are you?"

Truth be told, I couldn't figure out why I had lied either. I can't believe she bought that football crap. I didn't even like football. Much less the Cowboys. I know other Texans hate on me for that shit but in my defense, I'm not really from Texas, so fuck them. Now though, I had created a mountain of problems. I told her I was coming; now I had to buy tickets to a game. And not just for me, I had to buy some for Jazz too. Not that I thought it would be a big problem. I mean, we were all very well respected and my father was a campaign contributor to many important legislative Texans. And I won't lie, it helped that we knew some people in the oil business. But I had created a web of lies I had to keep up with now. Worse, I actually took her up on her offer. I had to stay at her place now. How the fuck was I going to manage to keep my shit together? I wanted to fucking jerk off just to the thought of her. Now…what if I saw her walk around her place without a bra, or just a nighty.

"FUCK!"

"Bitch! What are you yelling at me for? You're the one who started this shit." Jazz tsked then laughed.

"Jazz. I'm sorry. It's just. Shit man. She is consuming my every fucking thought. Every time I think about her all I want to do is jerk off. What the fuck's wrong with me?" I released a deep exhale then ran my fingers through my hair violently tugging at its roots. I'm not sure why I thought it would help but I was so fucking wrong. Now my fucking head hurt.

"Shit. Dude, Alice is home. I'll call you from the office later."

"Sure. No problem."

"Just take it easy, Edward. This will all work itself out. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Jazz. For everything. You're a good friend. Give my sister a hug and kiss for me."

"Will do."

I hung up and threw my phone on the couch. I hated myself for not thinking my plan all the way through. I hated that she had so much control over me. Especially since I swore after Tanya left that I was done with women for a while. Tanya and I had no real problems outside of the fact that we just fell out of love with each other. She more so than I, but the damage was done. Our constant bickering led to me not focusing on the project with Swan and ultimately the shit hole I was in; which brought me back to more important issues. I was essentially sleeping with a coworker. Maybe she didn't work for me but I still don't think that made it ok. And if I knew Carlisle well, which I was more than fuck sure I did; he'd cut my dick off and feed it to a wolf.

I was so fucked.

I paced around my apartment. What the fuck was I thinking? This was by far the stupidest thing I had ever done. And I've done some pretty fucked up shit.

I decided, after about six beers, that I may as well just go through with it all. I had no other choice. I couldn't admit to all the shit I'd pulled now. Where would it get me? She was going to think I was a fucking loser. I knew what she wanted from me and my affections certainly weren't it. I couldn't understand it because I swore we had a serious connection but it may have been all in my head. I was notorious for seeing things that weren't really there.

I didn't understand either how in the world someone just let her go. And from the sounds of it; for someone else. I mean, who the hell do you find that's better than her? She was the epitome of beauty. I'm sure there's plenty more to her but I could tell we weren't ever really going to get to know each other that way. She'd use me solely for the sexual gratification and as much as I hated the thought of not getting more from her, I knew I'd take that over nothing. I was a fucking masochist like that.

The week flew by uneventfully. I'd spoken to Bella a few times but they were always over conference with other firms regarding the project so those amounted to nothing meaningful to my personal life. But we had argued tremendously over it and I couldn't help but think every time we did, that it was more than just about said project. I didn't think it was personally about me but there was something clearly weighing on her mind most of the time.

I decided to call her the day before I was supposed to leave town. I wanted to be a thousand percent sure she was still ok with this.

I dialed her phone and she picked up on the third ring.

"I told you to stop calling!"

"Uh…Bella? It's Edward. Is this a bad time?"

"EDWARD! Oh my…I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry. I didn't even look at the caller ID. How are you? I'm so sorry." She sounded tired and annoyed.

"Don't worry about it. I can see this is a bad time, I can call you back later if you like."

"NO! I mean, I'm fine. I mean…shit. I mean, it's not a bad time. What's up?" She was out of breath and I could hear papers shuffling in the background.

"Are you still at the office?" I opted for small talk; I knew from experience earlier in the week, she was not someone you wanted to argue with.

"No. Yes. Sort of. I'm in my office in my apartment."

"Yeah, I can hear you shuffling paper. Listen, I don't want to keep you long. I was just calling to make sure it's still ok for me to crash at your place this weekend. I can understand if you've changed your mind. We can still get together for dinner right?"

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. Of course it's ok. I'd love to have some company. I live by myself in an overpriced apartment with amenities I don't even know how to use. So I'll warn you right now, don't expect food. I'm no Betty Crocker or Rachel Ray. I'm a takeout queen."

She giggled and the sound was music to my ears. I felt my body relax from the tension I hadn't know was in it. I smiled warmly to myself and thought of her beautiful face. The perfect curves of her cheekbones. The plumpness of her lips. The sparkling element of her eyes. I thought of how her hair look splayed out over my pillow, on my bed, in my room, in my apartment post coital glow still intact. The memories of having her over my dining table came to mind. The roughness of it all and the catastrophic orgasm I had had.

My hand absentmindedly went to my cock and started grinding against it through my jeans. I closed my eyes and thought about the taste of her sweet pussy. The perfect pink skin of her sweet cookie. The warm scent of her arousal. The soft moans that escaped her mouth when I drove my cock into her. Her tits-

"Edward?"

"YEAH! I'm here. What's up?" FUCK! I had forgotten I was still on the phone with her.

"I said, you're more than welcome to still stay here. What time are you landing? I can have Marcus get you from the airport."

"Marcus?" She never mentioned a Marcus.

"My driver. Marcus."

"Oh, yeah. That would be awesome. I land at ten thirty, tomorrow. Dallas Love Field. Thanks."

"Sure. No problem. I'll have him meet you at baggage claim, unless you're chartering a private?"

"No. Not this trip. My parents have the jet. They're in Italy visiting my grandfather."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Sure. One last question."

"What is it?"

"What does Marcus look like?"

She giggled then said, "big black guy, bout two twenty, black suit, white shirt, black tie wears gold Maui Jim sunglasses, even indoors"

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

We hung up and I threw myself back on the bad.

"You fucking moron. I can't believe you were about to jerk off to images of her while still on the phone with her." I said to myself.

How could I have been so stupid?

My phone buzzed and I quickly answered it without looking thinking it might be Bella.

"Hello?" I said in the most sexual yet not obvious way.

"Hi baby! Alice just called, said you're headed to Dallas to visit. You didn't tell me you were headed there."

"Hi Mom. Yeah, I'm headed to Dallas and I wasn't aware I had to tell you about every single step I take."

"Edward, cut the attitude. What's up your butt? I'm your Momma; I will not have you talk to me in such a manner. I raised you better than that boy." My mother was beyond caring but she was still Italian and would slap me senseless even at my ripe old age of thirty.

"Sorry, Mom. Just a little tired is all. What are you doing up so late, it's like what…" I glanced at my clock. Six thirty-seven on that shitty clock. Add seven hours; it was 1:37 AM in Rome. "Mom, it's almost two AM in Rome, what are you still doing awake?"

"Sweetie, your grandfather is part Irish remember and he's only seventy five. We're still out back drinking Sangrias. Well, me and grandpa. Your father's a light weight. He's been out cold for about four hours. Poor sap."

"Mom, you know dad can't hang; especially compared to you and Nonno Paulo." I laughed and released a small sigh thinking of my gramps. I hadn't seen him in about two years but he was still going strong. He was always calling, begging me to visit but I was always too busy. I made a mental note to plan a trip to Rome soon.

"Honey, what's got you so distracted?"

"Sorry, Mom. Just thinking about Nonno. Thinking I'd like to take a trip to see him soon. Have you been by Nonna Paulina's graveside yet?"

"We did this morning. We woke up early and watched the sun come up. It was beautiful. I wish you'd been able to know her. It's a shame I've lost so many people in my life. All too young to have had their time come to an end." Her voice trailed off the end there. Clearly trying to avoid the tears I'm sure were surfacing.

"It's ok Mom. I know it's hard to still think about it. But Grandma's been gone for so long."

"I know honey. But since your father told me Bella was in town recently I've been thinking about Renee. I haven't spoken to Bella in about six months and she's fresh from her divorce from her husband and I should have been there for her but it's so hard to look at her and not think of Renee. They look exactly alike. And Renee was only a few years younger than Bella is now when she died. I just…"

I could hear the sniffling and her wrestling for something to wipe the tears I'm sure.

"Mom, it's ok. I know you still miss Renee. She was your best friend. And everything happened so quickly. One minute she was fine, the next she was diagnosed and then she was just…gone. Poor Bella. You know I still remember that little black dress she wore to the funeral. How she sat silently next to Charlie, holding his hand and she never cried. I never understood that. She was only what…five years old, her mom had just died and she didn't seem the least bit aware of it."

"She was only a baby Edward. How could she know? You know the last time I talked to her, she cried to me how more than anything, she hated that she was so young when she lost her that she doesn't even have memories of her. It just broke my heart. And then with all the drama with Jake…I could just rip his balls off."

"MOM! You never talk like that. How much have you had to drink?" I chuckled. Boy could she hate on people when she was drunk; and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or in this case, hell hath no fury like the friend of a woman scorned.

"Edward…well…a lot. I've had a lot to drink. But seriously. Jacob is worthless. Always has been. But it's not my story to tell but I will say, I always knew he wasn't worthy of her. Always. I told Charlie so many times but he said there was no way Jake would hurt her. They were best friends. Bull shit."

"OK. Mom, seriously. I think it's time you and Grandpa called it a night. You're starting to cuss and it is so not like you to do so."

"Edward, Jacob erra bastardo."

"Mom, bad mouthing someone in Italian isn't polite either and a definite sign that you've had too much. Please. Call it a night and dial me tomorrow when you've slept it off. I have a lot of work to do before I leave. I haven't even packed yet."

"Ok, baby. Have a safe trip. I'll call you tomorrow. Give Alice and Jazz hugs from me and Dad and Nonno."

"I sure will Mom, do the same for Dad and Grandpa from me. Love you, lady."

"Love you baby. Good night."

"Night Mom."

I hung up and laughed at my mom. She was Italian through and through. She was a kind woman but don't get on her bad side or she turned into your typical Italian woman: short tempered and foul mouthed. My grandpa was very proud.

I knew it meant a lot to both of them that she was there. She and my father made at least two trips a year to Rome. My grandmother Paulina had died of a heart attack when my mother was only twelve years old. She and my uncle Aro were all my grandfather had now. He never remarried, he never dated. He always said Paulina was the only woman in the world for him and was patiently waiting for when the good Lord took him to reunite him with the love of his life.

I laughed out loud when I thought about it. She had been gone for forty three years and he was still just as in love with her today as the day he married her. I wondered if I'd ever have anything like that again. I had thought, in the beginning that Tanya was that for me. Truth be told, we married because it seemed like the next logical step after college. How was I to really know what love was. Hell, I don't know what it means now. I've never really been in love. My marriage to Tanya proved I didn't really know anything about anything.

Then I thought about Bella.

I wondered what kind of pain had been inflicted on her that caused her to recoil and protect herself against everything. I knew she sugar coated the few things she had opened up to me about. I knew there were things about her she didn't want anyone to know. Pain that still resided in her and was hell bent on never vacating. But I wanted to be that person. I didn't know why. We hardly knew each other. Sleeping with someone didn't guarantee you knew anything about them. As far as I was concerned, it only proved how senseless we both were. My life had always been too planned out to just "go with the flow". It wasn't my style. But shit if this woman didn't make me question reality.

I began packing my things for the weekend. I chose just a couple pair of jeans, some casual tops and two nice "dinner" outfits. I knew my sister. There was no way I was getting out of a fancy dinner. She loved the finer things in life and Jasper denied her nothing. Poor bastard.

I dragged my lazy and tired ass over to the bath and just stared at myself in the mirror. I wondered what she even saw in me. I seemed so plain and ordinary. My hair was definitely unorthodox and my green eyes were heartbreakingly green, even I'll admit that but I pained in comparison to her. She was the moon and the stars. The fire in the sky. She was feminine, sweet, silky and confidant. Boy was she confidant. She claimed to not be but I knew better. She had a very distinctive sway in her walk. I don't think she knew it but she was boiling over with sex appeal.

Fuck, my cock twitched just thinking about it.

But even for all the raging hard on's she invoked in me, the sex appeal had nothing on the sweet, tender loving and innocent girl I saw when I looked in her eyes. I felt like I could dive right in, drown in her chocolate pools and die a happy, happy man. She was the kind of fire people crowded themselves around for warmth. I'd give anything for one chance. One real chance, to just love her. She never had to love me back. It would be enough to just let me disintegrate in the fire of my own fantasies. Because I was falling for her. I knew I was. And there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I wanted to be her Romeo but knew she was deathly against being anyone's Juliet.

But that didn't stop me from wondering what I could do to get her to open her vault. Allow me one peak inside who the real Bella was. If I just caught a glimpse of who she was holding hostage in that safe, I'd have some idea on how to save her.

I knew she had been robbed of her childhood. She grew up with no women in her life. My mom was always there for her, but when she and Charlie left…they left to start over and get away from everything. We all knew that and Esme respected his wishes. She kept a respectful distance, called on birthdays, sent flowers to Renee's grave, gifts on Christmas and annual "business" trips to Seattle to see them. But that was all Charlie allowed and slowly she drifted out of their lives. Naturally, so did we. Hell, I hadn't seen Bella since the funeral. And I'm not quite sure why I've never forgotten how she looked that horrible day but the image of her sitting next to Charlie, holding his hand while he broke done and she never crying, has never escaped me. Since she came back into my life, I'd had a few dreams of her staring back into my eyes, not Charlie's. That five year old girl just pleading to me. She never says anything to me. Just looks sad and helpless. Maybe that was why I wanted part of her so much. She seemed lost and in need of something. And I wanted to be the only one to piece her back together.

I jumped in the shower and wondered what I could possibly do to make her smile. I knew I not only wanted to "have a good time" with her but I wanted her to have a memorable time with me. I could think of only one thing to do. So I called up Jazz and made all the arrangements. She'd`1 be blown away. I just knew it.

*********

My plane touched down right at ten thirty exactly. I made my way down to baggage claim and waited patiently for the conveyor belt to grab my one bag. I waited, waited and waited. Dallas Love Field was just as bad as McCarran International in Las Vegas. I thought about how much I'd love to take a trip there soon. I loved Vegas and always had great time. Some of my best memories were there. I wanted to make some with Bella.

My bag finally surfaced and I swung it off the belt and turned around to head for the exit when I spotted him. He was no joke and looked exactly as Bella had described him.

"Mister Cullen, my name is Marcus Stewart. I hope your flight was well, may I take your bag for you?"

"You must be Marcus. It's a pleasure, and thank you but I can manage." Sure enough, he had gold framed Maui Jim's on even in the airport. He had a crisp and clean suit but what amazed me was how large he was. I myself stood at a respectable six foot one but Marcus…he was a fucking behemoth of a man. He had to be at least six foot six and was built like a fucking boulder. Quite frankly, I was intimidated by him.

"If you would, Mister Cullen, please follow me. Our car is in the garage."

We walked out to the garage and Marcus pointed towards the south end of the garage. "Black SUV, end of the way there." He insisted on loading my bag for me but I felt like a fucking pansy for allowing him. So when he turned towards the passenger side I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Marcus, with all due respect…allow me the dignity of opening my own door."

He laughed a deep laugh from the pit of his stomach. "Of course Mister Cullen. My apologies if I offended your masculinity. You'll have to forgive me. I usually only carry Miss Swan around and am quite use to catering to a woman. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course."

We loaded into the car and pulled out of the airport. We began heading south on the thirty five east when it dawned on me, I had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we headed, Marcus?"

"City Center sir. Miss Swan's office."

"Marcus, please call me Edward. And if it's not too much trouble, I have a few places I'd like to visit first."

"Yes sir. Miss Swan is in a meeting anyway. If you'll excuse me just a second, I'll call her and let her know I am doing so. If I don't arrive she'll worry."

"Absolutely. I have to make a few calls myself."

I placed calls to the office and checked my messages. I didn't expect any but knew if I didn't, Jessica would just call to ensure I had arrived and that was just annoying. I also called Jazz and let him know I had made it and would meet up with him tomorrow. Alice was under the impression I was staying at a hotel so she would never question why I hadn't made it to them that night.

I tried not to listen to Marcus talk but found it especially difficult since his voice was so deep and practically echoed in the SUV.

"Yes ma'am…yes…I will…call me when you're ready…you too…yes…my pleasure."

"So Marcus?"

"Yes Mister Cullen?"

"Marcus, please call me Edward."

"As you wish Mis-…uh…Edward."

"Marcus, how long have you worked for Bella?"

"I've been with Miss Swan for three years."

"So, would you say you know her pretty well?" I wasn't sure why I was asking but the words just fell right out of my mouth.

"Yes. I'd say I know Miss Swan better than most people."

"So you would know then why she is so distant and closed off from people?"

"Mister Cullen, with all due respect…I serve as Miss Swan's driver and personal body guard. Her safety and well being are my main concerns. That includes protecting her past. Something of which, I hold dearly and would risk my own life to protect. I take my job very seriously and I am privileged enough to call her my friend as well as employer so forgive me if I do not share her personal life with others. Including yourself. Despite whatever kind of relationship you share with her."

He never took his eyes off the road but I could also tell him having looked me in the eye when he said these things probably would have caused me to piss myself.

"I apologize. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I don't mean to pry into her life and certainly not behind her back. I'm just trying to find something special to do with her and I'm just so nervous about it and…I'm sorry."

Man, I had fucked up royally so soon and with a guy who could probably break me in half and never think twice about it.

"Marcus, if it's all the same. Let's just forget I asked. Would you be kind enough to take me to this address? I just want to make sure everything is order." I handed the scrap note over to him as he eyed it carefully while concentrating on the road.

"Of course. I'm familiar with this address. Relax, it's a little ways out and traffic is heavy today."

"Thank you, Marcus."

I bowed my head into my shoulders and silently thanked the Gods that Marcus was allowing me to live. I got the distinct feeling that he meant every word he'd said. He'd risk his life for her safety. And I didn't doubt, he'd take someone's life to protect her too.

We made our rounds through town, making sure everything was in place. About three o'clock, Marcus's phone rang and he answered it without even looking or thinking about it I'm sure.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end but from what I could gather, her meeting was over.

"Yes ma'am. I'm not far. I'll be there shortly. Shall I meet you out front? I can get you from your office, if you like…ok…out front…be there soon…my pleasure."

We pulled off the highway and into the city center district to an enormous building. There was a lean woman in a black coat standing out front with her hair pulled into a bun, talking on her cell phone. The minute I allowed myself to focus, I felt it.

Tingling.

Head to toe.

I stared at the beautiful form chatting away. Pacing up the sidewalk and smiled to myself. And almost as if she felt it too, she turned around and stared right into my eyes as we pulled up. Smiling, she hung up her call and just stared.

"Beautiful." I whispered, but it didn't escape Marcus.

"She certainly is. And I love her like family. Be good to her, Edward." He sounded soft and caring when he spoke but I knew there were serious threats of imminent violence if I did anything wrong by her.

"I plan to." I said, without hesitation.

I jumped out of the car and launched myself right to her. Throwing my arms around her and burying my face into her neck, I whispered, "it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Edward."

She chuckled into my hair and slowly released herself from my arms. I felt myself falling into her eyes again, as they met. Wondering what it would be like to be really _be_ with her. To love her, make love to her, cook her dinner, call her after a meeting, ask her how her day was, going on family vacations, decorating a Christmas tree together, hunt Easter eggs in our back yard, plan anniversary outings with the help of our kids, sit on a front porch admiring our grandchildren.

As wonderful as it all felt, I realized it was probably never going to happen for us. She didn't want any of it from me. I was in this all by myself and I was powerless to stop it.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, kind of a depressing chapter but vital to the story all together. Sorry for the delay…again. I have no real excuses. I've been sucked in by so many fics I forgot I was even writing some of my own! **

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas and awesome New Year's!**

**Show some love, leave me a review. Let me know how I did. And fear not, there are lemons next chapter! **

**Pimpage:**

**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor/hunterhunting**

**Company Loves Misery/AngstGoddess003**

**Daedalus in Exhile/EZRocksAngel**

**High Anxiety/EdwardsBloodType**

**Master of the Universe/Snowqueens Icedragon**

**University of Edward Masen/SebastienRobichaud**

**Visitaion/radiofreeamy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for coming back. Thanks for the reviews, new readers and alerts. It makes all this mental anguish totally worth it. I do it all for you. I try very hard to respond to each review but if I overlooked anyone please accept my sincere apology and this cookie. *offers up M&M cookies***

**Like always….Edward and Bella belong to SM. I just get them to hump each other without fading to black.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7 – First date? Not so much…**

**EPOV**

Fuck did she smell good. Like strawberries and freesias. It made my dick hard and my body limp. She was the only weakness I possessed. And she was finally back in my arms. Fucking finally.

I dove head first into the warmth that radiated from her body. I wanted the memory of her scent to blister into my brain. I wanted it in there so deeply, it pained me just to think about it. But alas, she was not mine to hold on to. And I didn't know how she felt about me showing her affection. So instead of giving her the kiss I so desperately wanted to plant on her soft and sweet lips, I lightly placed one on her cheek. She turned the most beautiful shade of red as a smile played upon her lips.

"Thank you. That was very sweet."

"Bella, kissing you is my pleasure." The words fell from my mouth before I'd realized what an ass I'd made of myself but chose to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Shall we?" I asked as I gazed into her eyes.

"Sure. Are you hungry? I know this great Thai place in town; Royal Thai. It's just a little hole in the wall but…" She chattered on as we headed back to the car, with Marcus holding the door open for her.

"Bella, don't worry about a thing. I've taken care of everything." I smiled my signature crocked smile and placed my hand on the small of her back to help her in the car.

"Where are we going, Edward?" She looked at me, skepticism clearly written across her face.

"You'll have to wait and see. This is a beautiful car by the way."

She hopped in and I followed silently behind her as Marcus made his way around the back of the Mercedes and into the driver seat.

"Thank you. Marcus picked it out." She absent-mindedly picked nonexistent lent off her coat as she spoke.

"Marcus? Really?" I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the smile on Marcus face like the cat that caught the canary.

"Yes. He's the driver. What do I care what I ride around in if I don't drive? Marcus did tremendous research, the way he always does, and concluded this was the safest and most reliable car on the market and refused to have me travel in anything less. Besides…who wouldn't want a G55?!" She laughed, as did Marcus, and the sweet sound filled the silent car as we drove off.

I saw the unspoken conversation she had with Marcus as their eyes met in the rear view mirror. I couldn't actually see him because he still had those ridiculous glasses on but I was no fool. There was some deep connection there between them. I didn't think there was a romantic past between them but I started to see, even more clearly than I had before, that Marcus would in fact give his life to protect her and she knew it. She trusted him. She kept him close, close as family and loved him.

Deeply.

I was envious.

We rode in silence to our location. I tried not to be nervous about anything. I knew I was going out on a limb doing this but I had to at least try. I was prepared for the worst and had already called Jazz as a back up place to crash. He thoroughly expected this plan to back fire but I wasn't going down without a fight.

We pulled into the back of the building and Bella quickly turned to me in wonder.

"Edward, what is this? Where are we?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Patience is not a virtue you posses, is it?"

"No it isn't. Besides…look at this place. It looks like you might be murdering me and filleting me for dinner."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dramatic much, Bella? Geez, give me some credit. I have a weak stomach. There's no way I could ever do anything to hurt you. Besides, Marcus is with us. Are you doubting his ability to protect you?"

Marcus laughed and she tried to hide the smile that was ghosting across her face.

"Never. Marcus is the best at what he does."

I rolled my eyes and Marcus tried to hide his smile.

He made his way to Bella's door and placed his hand in hers as she climbed out. I followed suit behind her, without Marcus's hand of course.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Marcus? And please stop calling me that. Or next time you're fired!"

"I'm sure, Miss Swan. You've warned me for the past year on how you would fire me the next time I called you by your formal name and you have yet to follow through with such actions." They both chuckled, as did I.

"Please Miss Swan…enjoy your evening." He kissed the top of her hand and turned back to the driver door.

"Marucs, where are you going?"

"Demetri has a piano recital tonight. I'll return to escort you and Mister Cullen home. Unless of course, I'm needed here?" I wondered who Demetri was.

"Of course. It completely slipped my mind. Hugs for Demetri and please give Heidi my best." She waved at him and he placed himself back inside the SUV and sped off.

"Whos' Demetri?" I thought it might be Marcus's kid but I wasn't going to assume out loud.

"Marcus's son. He's seven. Heidi is his ex-wife. They are still very much friends. Their romantic relationship went down the toilet but they were adult enough to put their differences aside for Demetri's sake. I envy him that."

"And Demetri plays the piano?"

"Yes. He's quite the musician. Why?"

"I use to play myself. I haven't in quite some time. I envy Demetri that."

I stared at the back of the SUV as Marcus drove off. I hadn't played in years and recently I began to develop that itch to play again. Truth was I hadn't played since I met Tanya. In the beginning I played it off as being "in love". I realized now, she had killed the inner music in me. I had never seen the life she had murdered within me. It was saddening to see how much I had let her control. I was starting to see more than just small benefits of being without her now.

"Why don't you play anymore?"

"It's a long story. Shall we?" I turned back to her, face stern. The subject was off limits.

"Um, ok."

We walked in through the back door. With my right hand on the small of her back, I walked her down a long hall. It dawned on me that it really did look like a place one might be brought to face their untimely death but figured now was neither the time or place.

I slowly allowed my hand to travel to her arm and silently slipped it into hers. Her reaction was not the one I had been hoping for.

She stopped,dead in her tracks. She turned her body to meet my eyes with cold ones of her own.

"What are you doing?" She had a hint of attitude in her question.

"I just wanted to hold your hand. I didn't think it was a big deal."

She exhaled rather heavily and dipped her face to look at her feet. "Edward…"

I took my index finger and placed it gently under her chin, pressing for her to look at me, which she did.

"Bella, what is it? You can tell…" I needed her to tell me. Desperately.

"Nothing. Sorry. You just caught me off guard."

She was lying. I knew she was but there was nothing I could do to get her to open up. She had to want it for herself and I knew damn well that I was not the person she wanted to confide in. I couldn't figure out. I wanted so desperately for her to want more from me but I was painfully learning that I had to just take what I could get.

I ushered her on the rest of the way and sauntered into the room. Not even I was prepared for what lay before us.

Alice and Jasper were amazing. The entire arena was adorned with candles. Strawberry and vanilla scented from what I gathered. In the middle of the arena was a small table draped with a white cloth. Two chairs on opposite ends of each other, also draped in white. In the center was a glass hurricane with a candle the size of a small watermelon. Around the hurricane, and all over the table for that matter, were rose petals. Two white plates adorned each setting with those stainless steel hotel covers. A small bucket and stand sat next to the table with a bottle of champagne in it. And lastly…Michael Buble playing in the background.

It was everything I had requested.

She took in a sharp breath at the view that lay before us.

"Edward, where are we?"

"This is the Dr. Pepper Star Center Ice Arena. Have you never been here before?"

"No. Never. What are we doing here? And is this all set up for us?"

"We are having dinner here."

"Right here in the arena? Are you insane? It's ice." There was a small panic in her voice. It was amazingly adorable.

"Yes. Right here on the ice. Have you never been ice skating before?" I tried to hold back my smile because the panic on her face made it abundantly clear she was not a skater. At all. The fact that she didn't even know what this place was spoke volumes.

"Oh God…Edward. Um…I'm not a skater. At all. I've never been ice skating, roller-blading, roller skating, cycling, nothing. I'm a klutz in every way shape and form. Thank you so much for this. It's…it's…beautiful. It really is. But…shit. I'm sorry. I just can't. I'll break my leg or arm or both. I…I just…"

"Bella…shhh…calm down. Look, I'm right here with you. I won't let you fall. I've skated all my life. There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here. I'll see you through this. And you'll come out unscathed. I promise." And I meant it. And not just on the ice. I'd be here for her. For anything. It didn't matter what or when. I'd be there to help her through and make sure she never fell. I'd never allow it. I belonged to her whether she belonged to me or not. There was no turning back for me.

"Edward…please, I'll just embarrass myself. Really. Oh God." She continued staring at the table, still centered on the ice. Biting her lip, she pleaded with me to accept defeat. Let her quit. Let the fear win. I had seen her bite her lip numerous times but this was the first time it grabbed hold of me. And it was so fucking sexy, I almost caved and turned around but I saw a small sparkle in her eye and it was enough for my brain to beat my dick at his own game.

"Bella…just trust me. Please."

I sat her down on the bench just to the right of the entrance of the rink and slipped her shoes off of her. I rubbed her feet between my palms and gently massaged them, begging her to relax. I looked up at her and caught her staring at my hands.

"Find something interesting?" I teased.

"Huh? What?"

I chuckled and slowly slid the left skate on.

"Nothing, Bella. Just try and relax."

I slipped the other on then sat next to her to slip my own on. She never took her eyes of the rink behind her. The biting of her lip was starting to seem painful so I slowly pulled it from the grasp of her teeth.

"Please don't do that. You're lips are beautiful and that biting shit…is really fucking sexy and it's making me want to say fuck all this, let's go back to your place." I smiled my signature crocked grin at her and she giggled.

"That sounds like a great idea to me."

And then she winked at me. And because I'm a fucking pansy and I can't resist when she does that shit I had to close my eyes and catch the breath that had caught in my throat. And just when I thought the moment had passed, I realized that she knew exactly what that winking shit did to me. And the reason I knew that, was because she was laughing her ass off.

"You think you're real funny, don't you?"

"I sure do, Edward."

I grabbed her by the hand and lifted us both up. I was mesmerized again by her beauty. Inside and out. And because when I'm around her, I suffer from diarrhea of the mouth, I say something that causes her to recoil back into herself…again.

"Bella, please let me in." I whispered it mainly to myself but she caught it nevertheless because we're standing face to face.

"Edward…I…look…the thing…"

"It's ok. It doesn't have to be tonight. I'll wait. However long it takes. Where you're concerned, I'm positively made of time."

I needed her. I radiated towards her like a mosquito to that fatal zapper. I'd be happy to die in her arms. Those last few moments would be enough to make me smile as I was summoned to the seventh circle of hell. Because I was pretty fucking sure that's what happens to guys who fuck the daughter of their mother's best friend.

I ran my fingers up her arms and slid my left hand into her hair and pressed my body to her. My raging hard on abundantly clear but the furthest thing from my mind. I slowly leaned my face into hers, asking for permission. She closed her eyes, granting me the access I sought. I took a brief second to breath her in. I let her smell warm me like a duvet. My body responded the way the heart does to seeing your home after a long time away…total happiness.

My lips met hers, softly. There was no rush in anything. I just needed to feel. Close. Important. Wanted. But more than anything, I wanted to convey to her what I was feeling inside. I threw everything of myself into that kiss and it was sheer bliss.

She slowly grazed her tongue across my bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth and gently sucking it. Releasing it, she slid her tongue into my mouth and gently massaged it.

It was everything and nothing all at the same time. I gave and she took. But I didn't care. She was trying. I could tell. But she'd been damaged in some way and was hesitant to let me in. But I had meant what I said, I would wait. However long it took.

We kissed and kissed till my lips felt like they couldn't take anymore. As I released her mouth, I made my way down her neck and lavished her with my affections. Her panting, making it wonderfully obvious that she was feeling it the exact way I wanted her to. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way to my face as I kissed along her neck, trying to get down to her collarbone. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you smiling about?" The smile creeping into her voice. She knew why I was smiling.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" I tugged on the collar of her shirt exposing the flesh of her beautiful collarbone. Don't ask me why I was so turned on by it because I had no fucking clue.

"Hmm, I won't make you say it. I'm not that cruel."

"Cruel? Why would you think it was cruel?" I said between kisses.

"Because, I'm sure you're embarrassed by it."

This stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella…let me make something very clear," I said as I pulled away from her chest and made eye contact with her. "I'm not in any way, shape, or form embarrassed about anything that goes on between us. The few moments I've had with you are _the_ best I've ever had. I'm not ashamed with the way my body reacts to you or the way my heart paces erratically when I look you in the eye. And I'm not going to fucking lie…it makes me hard as stone to know I turn you on." Then I busted out that bitching crocked smile.

And she was putty in my hands. Because that shit worked like a charm.

"Ok. Now…let's go break my legs ice skating." She giggled as I turned us around to face the rink.

***

So as it turned out…Bella sucked donkey balls ice skating. It took us twenty minutes to get her across the rink to the table. Her body just wasn't having it. She kept fumbling and panicking. I was really starting to regret it but she kept laughing. She really thought it was hilarious. And I couldn't for the life of me find it in myself to notice anything other than the smile on her face. The one I had put there with my stupid idea. It was great.

We enjoyed the dinner Alice and Jasper had ordered for us. Turned out to be from Royal Thai which she had suggested. We fed each other and just acted like plain ole kids throwing food at each other. We talked about everything and nothing. TV shows, worst vacations, bad hair cuts, guilty pleasures. It was so normal.

"Bella, you do know we have to get up from this table at some point , right?" I said after I realized we had been there for almost two hours.

"Yes, I do. I'm prolonging the agony."

"Come on. You have to admit; this was a good idea in theory."

"Yes, Edward. I will admit; it was very sweet of you to think about this but really.." she glanced around the rink and then stared me right in the eye, "I could kill myself in this place without proper supervision."

"Ok. I'll give you that. You're a fucking spaz but I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled at me and I melted.

I stood up from the table and glided over to her. I had every intention of making one final effort to get her to skate with me but thought better of it.

I took her hand in mine and lifted her to her feet and took her under my right arm to make our way out of the rink. I ushered her off the ice and back on the bench. Releasing her feet from the skates, she so eloquently named "deathtraps", I released a heavy sigh. She was going to take some real effort.

"Edward, is everything ok?" She asked while I removed my skates and put my shoes back on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I really thought…I don't know what I thought." I said as I laid the skates next to the bench.

"Oh come on. Don't be a sour puss. This was fine. Not great, but fine. The food ws delicious. The banter was entertaining."

"Bella, I didn't want fine. I wanted great. I wanted you to want more of me. I wanted you to feel something for me. I know this makes no sense since we barely know each other but…FUCK!" I ran my hands trough my hair as I turned away from her pissed that I'd said what I'd said. Pissed that I let my emotions get the better of me. Pissed that I was clearly failing. Pissed that Jazz was right.

"Edward, look. I've been down the relationship road before. I've been married. I've been hurt. I don't want to take a chance on anything; it's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal? You won't even talk to me. I know next to nothing about you. Everything you share with me is trivial information. Don't get me wrong, I want to know what your favorite shows are but I also want to know what you're favorite poem is, the sweetest moment you ever shared with your father, the best book you ever read, the nerves you felt when you took your first driving lesson. I want all that. I want all that and more. And I don't know why and I barely know you but you've sucked me in and I can't understand it and with Tanya things were the polar opposite and I want someone now who wants the same things as me. I want a house, not an apartment, a dog,a fucking mutt with a bum leg, kids, an SUV, PTA meetings, father/daughter dances, a twenty-fifth anniversary and fuck…I want that with you."

And fuck if she didn't look like a dear caught in head lights.

I was so damn embarrassed that I'd said all that and technically we'd never even been out on a date yet. I ran my hands through my hair then shoved them into pant pockets and walked away.

I walked down the corridor we came down when we first arrived and pulled my phone from my back pocket.

"Marcus? It's Edward. Bella's ready." I hung up before he even had a chance to say anything.

She didn't follow me.

I sat outside on the pavement waiting till the SUV pulled up. Marcus hopped out and gave me a questioning look.

"She's ok. She's inside."

He walked in to retrieve her and I pulled my bag out from the back of the car. They both walked out as I was shutting the door.

"Marcus, can you give me a minute? Please." Marcus nodded his head at her and sat back in the driver's seat.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I know this is not turning out like you had hoped. I really am sorry for that. But I'm very cautious. I don't let people in. I have a hard time even trying."

"It's ok Bella. Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. If you can't try, fine. I won't bother. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

I turned my face at her because I felt too weak to meet her eyes. I was acting like a little bitch and didn't want her to see me crumble. I began to search for cab companies on my phone till she broke the silence.

"Please don't say that. Let's just start over. Come back with me to my place and we'll talk. I'll try."

And I caved. Like a little bitch. I caved.

We got in the car and drove off. Marcus never uttered a word to us and I wouldn't even look her in the face. Hell, I wasn't even looking in her direction. I just stared out the window at the bright lights of the city.

We pulled into her building and parked in the garage. Marcus, out of the car at the speed of light, was at her door assisting her out. Thank fucking Christ because I wasn't in the mood to be chivalrous. We walked to the elevator in silence and hopped in. No one really looking at anyone, much less talking. Marcus his the "P" button and we ascended to what I assumed was the penthouse. When the doors finally opened, a young man, probably no more then twenty greeted us.

"Good evening, Miss Swan, Mister Volturi."

"Peter, please call me Marcus." He said as we exited the elevator, a little annoyed from the sound of it.

"Of course Marcus. Miss Swan, can I get you anything this evening?" I could tell Peter was more than happy to be the loner door man on Bella's floor. The little fucker was staring me and my bag down like he wanted a piece of something he couldn't handle. And trust me. In the frame of mind I was in at the moment, I'd break him in half without batting an eyelash.

"No Peter. I'm fine. This is my guest for the weekend. Edward Cullen. Edward this is Peter Faraday." She never met my eyes.

I stuck my hand to be polite. "Peter, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Mister Cullen. Any friend of Miss Swan's is a friend of mine."

We shook hands and then I turned my face at him. Fuck him. I had bigger fish to fry.

It was only about ten feet to her door and Marcus opened up for us.

"Miss Swan, if there's nothing else; I will retire for the evening. I'm a phone call away if you need anything." He bowed his head, kissed the top of her head and turned back to the elevator.

"You too Marcus. Thank you. Have a good evening."

"You too. Mister Cullen, it was a pleasure. I bid you a good night."

"Have a good night Marcus. Thanks for all your help today." He smiled an nodded his head.

I shook his hand and followed Bella into the foyer of her apartment. I was really taken back with the place. Everything felt so warm and welcoming yet empty and uninhibited.

I sat my bag down on the floor and walked into the living room. Bella walked over to the bar and began pouring herself a drink. Sliding her heals off and tossing them across the floor, I caught sight of her beautiful legs. They seemed to go on forever. And just like that I was fucking hard again.

"Would you like a drink Edward?" She turned to face me as she spoke.

I don't know what came over me but I found myself walking over to her. I took the bottle of vodka from her hands and placed it next to the sink. I pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear and just stared at her.

"Edward, are you ok?"

I took a deep breath, bowed my head for a second, looked back up at her and said, "no talking".

I lunged for his lips. Attacking her like a starved, caged animal. And thank fuck , she responded.

She kissed me back just as feverishly as I did her. Lips smashing together, teeth clanking, and hands everywhere. Mine were on her waist, patiently waiting for a sign from her that this was going to be a home run and she did not disappoint. Her hands were all over my dick. Stroking my length, cupping my balls. Pressure and desire building; banging down the fucking door, making violent threats. My hands went straight to her tits and it felt like I'd fucking died and gone to heaven. So full and delicate and soft and…fuck me they were just screaming to be sucked on.

I ripped her shirt open and she gasped.

"I loved this shirt Edward." She panted as I kissed the cleavage from her bra.

"I'll buy you a new one." I grunted.

Her hands dove for the hem of my shirt and she struggled to pull it up and over but she finally managed and she had a total look of relief when she did. She ran her hands up and down my chest right before she stopped and pinched my nipples. Fucking hard too. But the pain was eclipsed by the pleasure I felt by it too.

I clenched my mouth shut and stared up at the ceiling while she began kissing my chest. Rubbing on my dick. It was building quicker now. I needed her. I cupped her face in my hands and crushed her lips with mine. Tongues intertwined, hands assaulting, I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. The heat of her sweet pussy tempting my dick further. It was begging for a release.

"Which way to your bedroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, last door on the end."

I began walking, looking for said hall.

"There's fucking halls everywhere!" I nearly shouted.

"Then who fucking cares!" She grunted.

I slammed her against the wall and shoved my erection to her core.

"Hmmm, Edward."

I ripped her bra off her and took a very hard and perfect nipple into my mouth and sucked on it, my left hand supporting her weight while my right glided up her thigh to cup and squeeze her behind.

"Edward! I want you . Fuck do I want you."

"I know baby. I want you so fucking bad too."

I shoved my erection against her once more before setting her down to remove her skirt. She quickly caught on and shoved her hands into the side zipper, letting it pool down at her feet. And fuck me…she was wearing a black garter belt with a black thong with a hot pink bow in the center of the waist band. It was identical to the lace bra I had just destroyed.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I grunted.

"What? What is it?" Guilt splattered across her face.

"Fuck Bella. You are so fucking hot in that underwear. My fucking dick is painfully throbbing. I need to be inside you."

She arched her back up to reach my face to kiss me. "So get inside me then." Then she ran off down a different hall. She wanted to play games.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I asked then bolted after her.

I was fucking lost. Every damn door I opened led to a wrong room. The first was a library, the second was an office, a guest room, bathroom, bedroom, a music room with the most beautiful grand piano I'd ever seen. I'd have to talk to her about that later. A locked door. Hmm. Finally, last door at the end of the hall. I slowly pushed it open and was fucking breathless at the sight before my eyes.

Bella.

Naked.

On. Her. Bed.

Touching…_gulp_…herself.

Fuck.

Me.

"GoddamnitBella…" my words came out all slurred together like a fucking drunk.

"Hmmm…baby. Took you long enough to find the room." She closed her eyes and moaned at the stroke she gave her clit and I just about fucking creamed my pants.

I ripped my pants off taking my boxers with them and threw my socks and shoes across the room. I was so entranced by her I failed to remove them all in the correct order and almost fell trying to get them all off.

I crept onto the bed taking in everything she was doing. The deep breaths she was taking, the hardened nipples, the goosebumps across her arms, the small line of sweat forming across her forehead, the way her hair was spread beautifully across her pillows, the well defined muscle tone in her legs. It was all so fucking hot and such a damn turn on, I'd begun to stroke my own length without realizing it.

"Fuck Bella. I can't fucking take this. You're going to make me burst." I closed my eyes and stroked harder.

"Mmmmm, then let me take care of you first."

She sat up and pushed me back to where I was sitting on my heels. She got on all fours and God fucking bless her…she took my dick right into her sweet, warm succulent mouth.

"_."_ My words were all mushed together. I was already fucking walking on thin ice and then she fucking grants me the forbidden fruit.

And bless her, she was fucking taking every last inch in she could. And now, I'm not one to brag but Lord have mercy if taking my junk in wasn't a fucking task. I knew that. Every woman I'd ever fucked knew that.

I felt her relax her jaw and slide her mouth straight down my shaft. I gripped her hair in my left hand and reached for her left nipple with my right hand. Pinching it, she took more of me in and I could feel the head jabbing at the back of her throat but she wasn't having any of it. She came up for air, reached up to kiss me and dove right back in. This time, little Eddie was all the way in. And I swear to fucking Christ, I was two seconds away from cumming before she released me. Humming up and down my dick, circling her tongue around the head, cupping my balls, stroking my thighs…this woman was killing me.

"Fuck, Bella. FUUUUUUCCCKKK."

"Tell me, Edward. Tell me you like it."

"Shit…Bella, please don't say shit like that while you're…." Her mouth all the way down again, jabbing the back of the throat with my head again.

"FUUUUUCCKKKME! Fuck! Fuck! Bella…I fucking love it baby…fuck…I love it."

"Hmmmm," down my fucking dick again.

"Bella, I'm going to…to fucking….cum…FUCK! Baby…I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum…FUCK!" and I unloaded right into her mouth.

I made a silent vow to go to church on Sunday and thank the good Lord for still making women that gave head and swallowed then beg him for forgiveness for taking his name in vain.

She sat up on her heels and just grinned at me. I mean, she looked like she had just discovered Disney World. I melted.

I leaned in and kissed her. I mean really fucking kissed her. Not all rushed and fierce. Just soft tongues and lips, moving together in perfect harmony. She was breathing new life into me.

I pulled from her after a minute and sighed as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Here I busted a nut in your mouth and didn't even return the favor."

"It's ok. I'm not mad." She shrugged her shoulders and just smiled at me.

I cupped her cheek and said, "God, I fucking love being with you."

I kissed her again and slowly laid her down on the bed.

I ran my hands up and down her delicate frame and just worshipped the shit out of her body. I lapped my tongue over and around her nipples, I stroked the pale flesh that covered her ribs, I licked and sucked on her earlobe, caressed her tits like they were made of gold. Of couse, since she was a fucking Goddess and I am of Italian descent, it only took about two point five seconds to get hard again.

I stroked my length while I planted kisses across her stomach.

"Hmmm, Edward. Why don't you let me take care of that for you?" She said as she grinned and stared down at my dick.

"Baby, this is about you. Let me thank you for that mind blowing orgasm." I winked at her then buried my head between her thighs.

I was entrapped by the sweet musky smell of her arousal. The bare flesh exuding it like an oil lamp. I nibbled on her swollen clit and she yelped in passion.

I licked up and down her slit, through her folds, into her entrance and she was the sweetest poison. Her juice ran down my chin, down my throat and coursed through my blood stream. Lighting every major body organ in it's path on fire.

I brought a finger to her entrance and slowly pushed inward.

"Ugh..fuck…yes…Edward"

I pumped them. In and out. In. And. Out.

Then I added another finger. I thought she couldn't get any wetter than she already was but fuck did she prove me wrong. That sweet nectar ran down my fingers and on the palm of my hand. I withdrew them from her and licked them while her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head.

"More. Edward. More."

"Anything you want baby." My voice was all sex.

I cleaned off the rest of my fingers with my tongue then slid them back in her.

"Ugh…yes…"

I lowered my head to her perfect core and flicked her clit with my tongue.

"FUCK!"

She withered underneath me. Her body heaving, her breath short, palms grasping at the comforter, hips bucking. So I pumped them harder and faster into her sweetness.

"Baby…fuck…so good…so fucking good."

"Bella, you're so fucking beautiful. So _fucking_ beautiful."

And I couldn't take it anymore. I had to be inside her. I needed to feel her around me. I wanted that juice running down my balls.

I pulled my fingers out, licked them clean, grabbed her waist and flipped her over. She laid flat on her stomach for a moment, a little fazed I'll admit, but at least not frightened. I leaned over her back side and whispered into her ear.

"On all fours baby."

She leaned up on all fours and I couldn't fucking help myself. I had to slap her ass. And since she was fucking milk white, her cheek immediately reddened. I rubbed and kissed it showing her I cared but it was totally unnecessary because she was fucking moaning and grunting like she was on the verge of exploding from her own orgasm and I wasn't going to have that. When she came, she was going to come all over my dick.

So I did what any horny fucker would do. I tapped that ass.

I slammed my dick right into her. I rammed it in her over and over again. Never breaking my rhythm. I was fucking going to town and she was loving every damn second of it.

"FUCK! FUCK! YES! EDWARD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

"You like it baby? Tell me you like it." I grunted as best I could because this was fucking exhausting. My thighs were pumping battery acid.

"YES! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! FUCK ME!"

I kept slamming into her but my legs were getting fucking weak and she wasn't even close yet. But shit I needed a break.

I pulled out of her and laid back on the bed. She turned around and looked at me over her shoulder.

"What the fuck?!"

"Bella, calm down. My fucking legs are throbbing. Give me a second to rest."

I placed my hand over my heart and that fucker felt like it was going to explode right out of my chest.

"But I need you . Please baby." She whimpered.

"Well, then get over here and ride me. I'm still hard as shit." I said as I stroked myself, taunting her.

I didn't have to tell her twice. She practically jumped and latched onto my dick with her pussy. She rode me like zombies were chasing her ready to murder her and her willing to go down like the martyr she was. Fuck did she ride me.

HARD.

Really, really fucking hard.

This girl worked out. I could tell. She had some fucking stamina.

She ran her fingernails down my chest and the pain shot straight to my dick every time she got close to breaking the skin. I pinched and pulled her nipples, eliciting profanities from her with every tug. I cupped her ass with my hands and tried to slap it a few times but my orgasm was coming with a vengeance and I found it really hard to concentrate.

"Edward…I'm going cum."

"YES! Thank fucking Christ Bella. I'm close too baby. So close."

"Ed…Edwa…Edward…fuck…almost there…almost there…"

"Come on baby…cum for me…cum for me…now!"

And the flood gates were opened. My cock was drowning in her juice, her walls were so clamped around me it felt like my dick was begging for mercy. I pinched her nipples and she shouted some fucking gibberish, in Spanish I think. Who the fuck knows because not two seconds later I was unleashing inside her too.

I grunted and hmm at the same time and I almost sounded like a dying animal but shit…it was the most intense orgasm I'd every had.

EVER.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK! Bella! What the fuck are you doing to me?!"

She slammed down on me.

One.

Last.

Time.

And like the last time that we fucked like bunnies…something catastrophic happened.

The base boards of the bed gave way and the mattress and box spring slammed to the ground after the frame cousln't take the force of the sacred act of our…for lack of a better term…humping. The headboard caved in, narrowly missing my head and the foot board fell over and onto the floor.

"I guess fucking isn't worth it unless you break some furniture in the process huh? Are you ok?"

She laughed and just stared into my eyes and nodded that she was.

"Fuck Bella. What are you doing to me?"

"Hmmm, I could say the same to you Cowboy."

She slid off me and laid down next to me.

"Cowboy? Why are you calling me a cowboy when you were the one riding me?"

"Well, aren't you here to see a Cowboy's game?" She looked at me and I was more than fuck sure she could tell something was up.

"Yeah. About that…"

"What do you mean about that?" Her face was void of any emotion so I couldn't tell if she was pissed or not.

"Truth is. I didn't come to see a Cowboy's game. I made that up to come see you." I closed my eyes as she sat up to look at me.

"Why did you lie?"

Exhaling, I put my arm over my face. "I was afraid if I told you I only wanted to see you that you would have been against it and I was afraid of being rejected."

She pulled my arm off my face and asked me to open my eyes. So I did.

"Edward, I love spending time with you. I woulnd't have rejected your request. We have amazing fucking sex. I would never pass that up." She smiled but I didn't return it.

That was not what I wanted to hear but opted to let it go.

"So I guess I owe you a bed now, huh?"

"Well, I still owe you a table so I guess we're even."

I contemplated her statement for a minute and thought there had to be a better way to settle this. "We could always break your table if it makes you feel better?" Then I winked at her.

She smiled and bit her lip. It was hot as shit when she did that. "Tit for tat, baby." She winked back at me and I was fucking hard all over again.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, so I took a long time updating which is nothing new. I devoted days and I do mean days writing this. At work no less. Working for the man sucks so I had numerous interruptions. But today was my lucky day. I started the second half of this at 9 AM (central time) and I just finished at 4:50 (central time). I didn't even go to lunch today. Fuck I'm hungry.  
**

**Hugs to luv4edwardcullen and spunkie09 who review like every chapter and melt my fucking heart for doing so. All my reviews are loved and cherished. I wish more would click that little button and review. I know you guys are reading…2,200 hits…come on…show me some love or hate even. I can take it. It would make me a better writer. I might cry but I'll never tell.**

**Hope no one is getting offended by my foul mouthed Edward. I started him off thinking he'd be a nice gentleman, and he will continue to be, but fuck me. I cuss like a mofo and can't help but make this Edward want to whisper f-bombs in my ear while he bends me over and breaks my bed!**

**Pimpage:**

**Devil's Angel/ObsessingOverEdward (Bikeward…'nuff said)**

**Incubus Anomaly/elusivetwilight (Darkward, bite my femoral artery anyday baby!)**

**Late Night Encounters/kyla713 (Docward, cybersex me buddy, I'm ready)**

**On the Run/madcowre (I shouldn't have to explain, if you know madcowre, you know why…this is my girl…go read her shit. NOW!)**

**The Misapprehension of Bella Swan/hunterhunting (this is funny shit hunterhunting had me fucking sucked in with Clipped Wings and Inked Armor and did it all over again with this for different reasons but I'm loving Hockeyward even after only two chapters.)**

**These lovelies are also the reason for such lapsed time in updates. They suck me in and I have a hard time getting out.  
**

**Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm a horses ass for taking so long to update. I'd say I had a legitmate reason for it, but I'd be lying. That's doesn't mean I'm not sorry though. That's all for now…see you down below.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – How Do I See Thee?**

To say that I woke up exhausted the next day, is putting it extremely fucking mildly. My legs felt like I'd just ran a marathon and my ass was sore as shit from our little rendezvous on her dinning table. Which I might add, we broke into about ten pieces after our shenanigans on her bed.

I lingered on the mattress, I wouldn't call it a bed at this point, and stared at the ceiling. I thought about what had motivated me to come here in the first place. I knew that I liked her. I mean _really_ liked her. Not this high school, I've got a crush on the cheerleader shit. I wanted to wine and dine her. I wanted walks in the park, nights at the opera, ice cream in Venice, Coronas in Cabo, running with the bulls in Spain. Well, maybe not the bulls part but everything else was cool.

I contemplated how much effort I was willing to put into this. How far was I willing to go for a chance? A real chance. Not harmless, meaningless fucking. Not to say that I didn't enjoy the shit out of fucking her, because believe me, I fucking did. But I wanted…fuck…I wasn't going to lie. I wanted to make love to this woman. The beautiful woman laying next to me, in this brightly lit and ridiculously destroyed bedroom, in a beautiful but ridiculous apartment in this pathetic city. Fuck…I hated Dallas.

I needed to get back to Houston soon. I had to plan for a convention I was attending. World of Concrete was an annual event Emmett and I both attended every year in Las Vegas. It was everything and anything you needed to know about concrete. And since we were looking to branch out more of our "self perform" work, we really needed to be in the know with technology and equipment. We were even considering purchasing our own concrete pump trucks, which were in the millions as far as price was concerned. I wondered if there was any way I could get Bella to accompany me on this trip. There was no better way to let loose. I loved Vegas. Fucking loved Vegas. It was my Disney World. Like it is to most adults.

I turned my face back in her direction and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully and seemed light years away from waking any time soon. I quickly and quietly slid out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I had to take a shit.

I poked my head out the door to double check she was still sound asleep and she was, I could hear her snoring. But I was unsure and not willing to take the chance that she would awaken while I was passing my Thai from last night so I walked back out and made my way to a bathroom down the hall.

It was very modest yet modern. Very New York. All black and while. Granite. Funny shaped soaps laid out with no intention of ever being used. Towels neatly aligned and perfectly displayed. Assortments of fine shampoos and lotions, amongst other common toiletries. It made me wonder if she expected guests or just preferred to have her home exude a "homey" feeling.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and sat my ass down to take care of business. My phone in hand, I emailed Jessica…

_**To: Jessica Stanley**_

_**From: Edward A. Cullen**_

_**Subject: First Order of Business Monday**_

_Jessica – I hope you thoroughly enjoyed your weekend. First thing Monday morning, I need you to book two flights for me. One for myself from Houston to Las Vegas, arriving the night before the opening ceremonies for World of Concrete. I'm not certain of the date it begins, please check with Emmett to book accordingly. I'm not sure if he'll be attending this year with the baby on the way, but please check with him and make his arrangements as well if he plans on making it. I'd like a penthouse suite for the length of my stay at the Bellagio. I'll also need you to book a flight from Dallas to Las Vegas as well for Miss Isabella Swan. With the changes that are being made to the existing drawings and the demand of the new schedule, she will be accompanying me to see the latest technologies we may implement into the condos. Reserve ID's for us both but hold off on any training courses until Wednesday. Please book Miss Sawn in a penthouse suite at the Bellagio as well. She will be staying the full week as well. A limo is needed upon arrival and return for both of us (we'll share). Other than that, I think we'll be fine with an extended bus pass. I ask that you be discreet in the accommodations as well as my companion on this trip as it would trouble me immensely if rumors begin to swirl around the office about my business trip. Please code all expenses to "travel" on my self perform budget. I'll be in the office late Monday afternoon._

_-Edward_

I clicked send and wrapped up my morning routine. I hoped me telling Jessica to be discreet would not set off any alarms with her. But knew she'd see the "truth" of what I implied. She knew the office was basically a sewing circle come lunch with all the women and I didn't want to take the chance shed say anything in passing and people assumed…the truth. Because shit…that could ruin me.

Not to say that a gave a shit what the whores in our office thought, but we were facing potential law suits on the Swan project and the last thing I needed was people to find out I was sleeping with the enemy. Because like it or not, our roles in this project were not friendly. They were looking to blame us and we were looking to blame them. Long story short, we were all getting sued by the investors soon and somebody was going to have to pay.

I strolled out of the bathroom and made my way back down the hall to her bedroom. Hearing her lightly snoring, I picked my clothes up off the floor and dressed myself in only my boxers. I walked over to her and kneeled to stare at this sleeping beauty. I wondered who or what could have hurt her so severely that she would chose to walk this world alone. To surround herself by only the people she paid to keep her best interest at heart. And who in their right fucking mind would let this woman go, for any reason. I made a vow to do some digging into her past. I knew it was wrong but I had to know what I was working against.

I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, kissed her temple and walked out toward the kitchen. I thought an omelet sounded delicious and made way toward the refrigerator. I wasn't sure why I thought I'd actually find any food in there but I was still disappointed to see that it was in fact…empty. Every fucking thing was empty. Refrigerator, pantry, cupboards, dishwasher, sink. The woman didn't even posses any dishes. How the hell did she function?

"Looking for something?" A sweet and tender voice broke through the silence of this immense apartment.

"Yeah. Something. Anything." I laughed and turned to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not one to cook or clean or entertain so you won't find much more than vodka, tonic water and limes in my house. Hungry?"

I froze. She was a Greek goddess standing there in just her bedsheets. Rumpled hair, smeared mascara, wrinkled sheets and biting her damn lip again.

"Edward?"

"Yeah! Hungry. Yes. Food. I can do you. I mean food! I can do food. NO! Not do. Eat. I could eat you. I mean food! I could eat some food. Off you. With you! Breakfast. Fuck. Sorry. You're so fucking gorgeous just standing there. You make it hard. To function! Not the other kind of hard. Well, that kind too. But…shit. God, please kill me now." I bowed my head and rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. All she could do was laugh.

"You think you're real funny don't you, baby?" I giggled back at her.

"But of course. If you don't mind waiting, I'll just take a quick shower and we'll grab some food. If that's ok with you? Or might that be too sexual for you to function?" She laughed.

"So funny, baby. So funny. Remind me to take my meds next time. You've got me off my rocker."

We both laughed as we made our way to separate bathrooms; much to my disappointment but I had fucked that woman senseless the night before. I was more than sure her cookie needed a break.

We spent the rest of the weekend acting like tourists. We visit the Texas Discovery Gardens, Zero Gravity Amusement Park (which I admit, I damn near shit my pants at), The Sixth Floor Museum, and the World Aquarium which was small and overpriced but I won't lie and say it wasn't the place I'd remember best since it was the only place _she_ held _my _hand.

Sunday afternoon found us at Dallas Love Field. Marcus excused himself from the car to remove my bags while I said one last goodbye to Bella.

"I'll call you tomorrow. We'll go over the revised schedule and renogotiate the contract with the testing facility. I may even set up a conference call with the structural engineer. I was looking at the pier design and I really thi-"

Her lips met mine, effectively ending my rant. They were kind and cherry flavored. Tender and endearing. Her tongue was wine and death. A death I'd gladly take. Many times over.

"Edward?" She said after she pulled away.

"Yeah?" I said, not realizing I was damn near dizzy by the magnitude of that kiss.

"Don't call me unless it's to tell me you miss me and are making arrangements to see me again. Otherwise, let the others take care of business. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you like." I reiterated, barely above a whisper. She'd completely caught me by surprise and took my breathe away. "Hey, is Marcus by any chance related to Alec and Jane Volturi? I didn't realize they shared the same name until just now."

"No. Not at all. Purely coincidence. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondering. Not a common name. Thought I'd ask. I guess…I guess I'll see you soon."

"Very soon I hope." She said before she pecked me on the lips.

"Yes. Very soon." I kissed her back hard and passionately and then went in for a boob grab.

"Perv!" She laughed.

"Said the one whose not wearing a bra." I giggled into her mouth as we continued pecking for a second longer.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all. Let me see them." I kissed along her jaw, up to her ear.

"Right here? In the car? Marcus is right outside the door!" She whined as I made my way down her neck.

"So what? No one can see us. Come on baby. Give me something for the road." I licked along her collarbone.

"Fine." She grunted as she pulled the halter of her dress up and over her head.

Her glorious breasts bounced out of their confines and like a moth to a flame, my mouth and hands were all over them. Sucking her perky nipples, massaging the swells. Rubbing and kneading, licking and nibbling…

"Ok, ok, ok. Go. You're going to miss your flight and make me burst." She breathed out. A smile on her lips and a hint of color on her cheeks.

"Ok." I resigned. "One last kiss?"

"Edward…ugh…fine." She leaned in to kiss my lips but I quickly backed away.

"No." I said before leaning over toward her lap. "_I'm_ kissing _you_."

"What?" She questioned, quite puzzled by my actions.

I quickly lifted the hem of her dress, spread her legs to find her glorious core, ready and waiting. Not a panty in sight.

Now, this was not a position I would recommend to any man, or woman for that matter. My neck was craned to almost a ninety degree angle to accommodate the fact that she was sitting down in a car. But shit, I needed to taste her before I put two hundred and fifty miles between us. So I did. I darted my tongue out, flicked her clit a couple times then licked from top to bottom, that was exposed anyway. She _was_ sitting after all.

"Awww…fuck." She hissed out as I licked my way back up again before I pushed my tongue into her warmth. And holy shit, if I thought she tasted great before, it was nothing compared to the sweet nectar of her arousal now. I wanted to bathe in that shit, fuck it was delicious. I continued fucking her with my tongue until I was sure I'd end up with carpel tunnel of the neck and tongue. As I pulled away from her center, she quickly grabbed my face and smashed her lips with mine. And God help me, I was so turned on by the fact that she hummed as she kissed me. Clearly turned on by the taste of her own sweetness.

I quickly pulled away and turned around to see Marcus leaning against the door, with his back facing us. Evidently giving us some privacy and intimidating anyone wishing us to hurry up no doubt. He could be a scary looking fucker when he wanted to be.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I turned back to her.

"Baby, you'll be the death of me." I pecked her lips again and reached for the door handle.

"Hurry back to Dallas, baby." She smiled as I hopped out.

"Don't be a stranger to Houston. Laters baby."

Marcus closed the door behind me, shook my clean hand and wished me a safe journey home. I smiled as did he. A guilty smile at that. I guess I didn't have to wonder if he knew what was going on.

I checked in, went through security, survived being frisked by a man after I set the metal detectors off for some ridiculous reason, gawked at my now disgusting socks after I had to walk without my shoes through security and sat my ass down at the gate, grinning from ear to ear thinking about my last moments with Bella.

I must have smiled too long and in the wrong direction because not five minutes later a blond bimbo came and saddled up next to me.

"See something you like darling?" She whispered to me in what I can only assume was her attempt at being sexy. It came off as desperate to me.

I turned around looked her dead in the eye before giving her the up and down, and said, "yeah, thirty seconds ago before you sat your ass here shoving your plastic tits in my face." She huffed in shock and walked away. I'm not sure where I grew the balls and I didn't really have anything against fake boobs but if she didn't scream venereal disease, I don't know what did. Plus, I prefer brunettes and had the hottest woman in the world's pussy still lingering on my lips. What the fuck did I need some bitch who used enough bleach to cleanse Iraq for?

We began pre-boarding and I waited patiently for first class to be called. It dawned on me that I had not actually mentioned World of Concrete to Bella. I didn't think she'd be opposed to the trip but I had already sent Jessica the email to make all the travel arrangements, what if she had a schedule conflict? I quickly reached for my Blackberry and started texting her.

_B – I meant 2 ask u before I left but would u like 2 go on a trip w/me? -E_

Ten seconds later…

_Depends, when and where -B_

Two seconds later, I replied.

_Vegas baby! Couple weeks? -E_

Five seconds later…

_Never been, count me in. –B_

"YES!" I damn near screamed causing the, what I assumed was death reincarnated, woman next to me to practically fall over.

"Sorry ma'am."

She righted herself and I'm pretty sure she called me a prick under her breath.

I quickly replied back to Bella.

_Ill take care of the details, u just b ready. –E_

She didn't disappoint.

_Always ready 4 u baby! 3 -B_

_Great idea baby, send me on a plane with a raging hard on -E_

_Suck it up, it's a short flight -B_

_Yeah, yeah said the one whose never had blue balls let your cookie recover, im gonna tap that as soon as I see it again -E_

It wasn't like me to be so brass but with Bella, everything was different. With her, I was breaking all the rules. Even the ones that mattered most. And I was powerless to stop myself. I saw no logical reason why I shouldn't pursue her. So what if she was my mother's best friends daughter? So what if our business had signed contracts together? So what if I wasn't technically divorced yet? So what if more than likely we were both about to be sued than counter sue each other? Wasn't life a journey, not a destination? Who really gave a shit? My dad? Nah. He wanted me to be happy. Mom? No way. She loves Bella. She knows I'd be good for her. Her ex? What the fuck would he care? Didn't he leave her behind? This was a good thing…I think.

_Oh yeah, dick wad? Than why haven't you told anyone about her? _My subconscious questioned.

I didn't answer. What could I really say to that? It didn't matter, my phone chimed again with a new message.

_Promises, promises! Have a safe flight. XOXO -B_

We began boarding and I smiled all the way to my seat. Maybe I was making progress with her already. She seemed to be developing a sense of humor. We had a good time together. We laughed, we held hands, we fucked, we broke furniture, took pictures.

"Oh yeah!" I exhaled. We had someone take a picture of us while we sat on the edge of the fountain. I quickly loaded the pictures folder on my Blackberry and was relieved to see it was still loaded from having been taken.

Her beauty took my breath away. She was sitting in my lap, arms around my neck. Her hair blowing with the breeze, shimmering with the red tones brought forth by the intense Texas sun. Her head was laying on top of mine, her sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Her Rolling Stones vintage t-shirt hugging her succulent breast, her faded blue jeans casually sat on her hips while her legs lay crossed across my lap with her Chuck Taylor clad feet dangling. She was all smiles as the camera flashed. The water fountain forming a sort of halo behind us. What amazed me the most, was me. My arms circled around her waist while I burried my face in her neck. I remember that exact moment. I kept thinking how great she smelled. But looking at the picture now…I saw myself differently. I saw myself breathing in the natural scent…of the woman I love.

I slept in Monday morning. I was exhausted from the traveling, fucking and day to day bullshit I dealt with. No one expected me till after lunch so I lingered around the apartment watching bullshit TV.

Fuck, I hated Judge Judy. Hearing all those low lives talk about why they are dicks to their baby mamas and why someone didn't pay their uncle for the car they bought from him, the rent someone never paid the landlord, and the DVD's the photographer never produced for the "dream wedding" some whaling bitch had. That shit drove me insane. I mean, take care of your damn kids, pay you're fucking uncle. He did you a favor. You didn't pay the landlord, of course he's going to evict you. Whine, whine, whine. That's all people ever did. But Judge Judy is no better either. I know she's the strong arm of the law in her courtroom but bitch, please. Don't act like your shit don't smell too. I know all about that million dollar yacht you have. Fucking old bag.

For some reason, it got me thinking about Bella's ex. And where he might fit into this pathetic world we lived in. I decided to make a quick call.

"Edward! It's been a while. What's going on brother?"

"Hey, Desmond! Yeah, man. It's been a while. How you doing?" I shot back to one of my old college buddies. Desmond was an all around great guy. Could hold his liquor like no one's business, knew when to leave your house after a party, and didn't stick his dick in anything without proper wrapping. Didn't date chicks his buddies dated, always brought his own booze and ran his own private investigating firm. Mostly for cheating spouses and insurance scams but he had access to shit most people didn't.

"Oh, I'm just living life, brother. I'm in Capri with Penny. Enjoying the scenery. How are ya?"

"Good, man. Good. I..uh..I was wondering if you could look into something for me." Did I mention Desmond was Scottish?

"Of course, brother. Who do ya need to know about?"

"You see right through me man. Right through me." I chuckled.

"I've known ya far too long to not be able to read your mind. Even across oceans. What's his name and what do ya want to know?"

"Jacob Black and everything. I want to know where he grew up, where he went to school, allergies, who he's dated, finances, what kind of dog he owns, pension plan. Everything. If he takes a shit in the dark while jerking off, I want to know."

"Sure, sure. Jacob Black. I'm on it. Why him? What did he do to ya?"

If Desmond was going to do me this favor, he'd have to know the truth. As much as I knew, anyway.

"He hurt someone and I'm not sure how. I'm trying to find out what and why so I can figure out how to fix it."

"I'm assuming that someone's not you. Is this about a woman, Edward?"

"How the fuck do you do that man?"

"I wouldn't be a PI if I didn't know how to read people. I'll get working on it. Penny and I will be State side again by week's end. I'll be in touch, take care brother."

"You too man. Give Penny my love."

I hung up and wondered if I'd just made a mistake.

It hadn't escaped my attention that Bella and I had mysteriously started calling each other "baby". I loved it and found it totally endearing to be called little pet names but it did strike me as odd since we did have that little blow out while on our "date". I wouldn't even call it that at this point. It was pathetic and I broke down like a little bitch. I hated myself for it.

But I suppose beggers couldn't be choosers, either. It wasn't fair. I knew she had things she was still struggling with and if she found it within herself to want that from me, than who the fuck was I to say anything about.

I glanced at the clock and opted to just make myself a sandwich and head to the office. I was just prolonging the agony moping around here. And if I got back and had things to occupy my mind, the quicker time would pass.

As I made my way down to the garage of my apartment building, I realized I never saw Bella's car in her building. And it got me thinking as to why she was driven around by Marcus in an SUV when she mentioned she had a perfectly capable sport scar for herself to drive around in. Was it purely convenience? Who knew? But I could always ask…then again…I could mind my own business. I didn't want to push my luck.

Stepping off the elevator, Jessica quickly assaulted me.

"Mister Cullen, Jane Volturri has been ringing you all morning. She wants to set up another conference call between the design and construction teams, on Wednesday, if possible."

Jessica struggled to keep pace with me as I walked toward my office.

"No. I'll be out of the office meeting with a potential client. Try Thursday."

I reached my door, opened it and threw my briefcase on my drink table while I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"I'll let her know. I placed a call to Miss Swan's office about that…uh, trip you emailed me about." She stared me straight in the face, waiting for my eyes to meet hers, which I refused to do. I knew what she was after.

"Uh, huh? And?" I replied, clearly frustrated.

"Well, her secretary stated she knew nothing about the trip so I spoke to Miss Swan personally and she said not to worry about flight arrangements. She would have her jet fly you both to Las Vegas. As it turns out, the opening ceremonies are this Sunday so we'll have to make sure you wrap things up here soon. I also spoke to Emmett and he will not be attending with the condition Rose is in right now. He does not want to leave her alone."

"Sure of course. I wouldn't leave her either. Anything else?" I questioned as I waited for my computer to boot up.

"Yes, your father would like to speak to you."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks."

"I'll be at my desk, Mister Cullen."

I smiled and turned to the computer screen. What the fuck could Carlisle want to talk to me about? I checked my email and calendar to make sure there wasn't a meeting I had missed. Which I knew wasn't possible because Jessica would have screamed it to my face the moment I walked in. So what could he want to talk about?

I supposed it didn't really matter at this point. I had to speak to the man. I'm sure he saw me as I passed his office when I stepped off the elevator.

I sucked it up and got up from my desk. No point in lingering.

I walked the few feet over to his office and knocked.

"Come in, son." He gestured with his hands to have a seat while I waited patiently for him to get off the phone.

"No. That's ok. I understand. I'll talk to him. He's in my office right now." My father rambled on.

_Oh fuck._

"Yeah. I know. Of course. You too." And he hung up.

I was sweating fucking donkey balls at this point. Who the fuck was he talking to and what was he talking about that concerned me?

"Edward, I need you to be discreet about this." My father stared me in the eye then swiftly jumped up from his chair to close the door to his office.

His words and actions were making me really fucking nervous. I wondered if he had closed the door so no one would be able to witness him murdering me. I hoped someone ahd seen me walk in his door. Someone would remember the last moments of my life. At least I prayed they would. I was sure he was about to murder me.

"Edward," he began as he sat back in his chair, "I had not discussed this with you beforehand because I didn't think it was that big of a deal but after speaking with your mother-"

"Mom?" I jumped in. "What does Mom have to do with anything?"

"If you let me talk, I'll explain." He glared at me.

"Sorry, Dad. You were saying?"

"Yes. As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. Your mother thought I should talk to you before Alice and Jasper get back and we talk to them as well about all that has been going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Alice will be back soon to wrap up her last couple semesters at Rice but unfortunately she and Jasper have nowhere to go. Your mother didn't want her wasting money away in an apartment and well we thought maybe between all of us we could build her and Jasper a home of their own."

"Dad! Of course. Wow! Yeah, I'd love to. What do you need? Money?" To say I was releaved was putting it extremely fucking mildly.

"No! Of course not. Your mother and I will pay for everything. Esme is going to do all the decorating personally. What I was thinking was between you, Emmett and myself…why not? We're more than capable and we have all the right connections. It would be just like we did with Emmett and Rose when we found out she was expecting. You mother was over the moon and she knows how demanding Jasper's schedule is and how busy Alice will be the next couple of months. We just…we really wanted to do something for them. You know"

"Of course. I know. I hear you. Alice has worked so hard and this semester she took off to be with Jasper, is the only time she's ever taken off since she finished high school. I'm sure they both would love nothing more than to have a place of their own. And I'm not sure how long Jasper is going to be in Dallas working on this case. Wow. You really threw me for a loop there Dad!"

_Note to self…keep thoughts to yourself moron!_

"How so son?"

"Oh, I just thought I was in trouble or something. But anyway. Just let me know when and where we start and I'll be there."

"Actually, your mother and I are meeting the architect next Monday. Can you make the meeting?"

"Wow. Monday? Actually I can't. I'm flying out Sunday morning for Vegas. World of Concrete begins Sunday night. But anything after that, sure."

"Is Emmett joining you? I wouldn't imagine he'd dare leave Rose in the state of her pregnancy." My father replied.

"I haven't actually spoke to him but I imagine I'm making this trip without him. But it's no big deal. This is their first child and Rose is struggling so I'll be alright."

"Edward, I really wish you wouldn't make that trip alone. I know Vegas is exciting and it's relatively safe on the strip but the thought of you traveling alone will make your mother worry to no end. You know how she is." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest like he use to when I was a kid but it wasn't going to work on me. Not now. Not with a whole week of spending time with Bella on the line.

"Dad, I'm a thirty year old man. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can son. I've always known you were the independent type. But we worry about you. You and Tanya are finally severing ties and we don't want you to fall back into yourself. Divorce is a tough thing to go through no matter how amicable it is for both parties. I want you to promise me that if it ever becomes to much for you, you'll talk to someone. It doesn't necessarily have to be the family but _someone_. I know it's hard letting go but I really thi-"

"DAD! That's enough. Seriously. I'm ok. I'm not falling into myself and I don't cry at night thinking I should have done this or that. Don't get me wrong, it troubles me that my marriage is ending because I hate failing but sometimes things happen for a reason. I'd like to think that this door closing, means another is opening up somewhere else for me."

I picked at my pants while I spoke. I could feel the smile trying to free itself across my face. It did trouble me that Tanya and I couldn't make it work but if I was being honest with myself, I never thought it would last anyway. We never really married because we were that in love with each other. We just felt like it was the next step in life. I hadn't even gotten down on one knee to propose. I just asked her if she'd be willing to marry me. She assumed I was actually proposing. Six months later I was the owner of a bleach blond wife with too much time on her hands.

All that aside, she wasn't a horrible person. We just didn't mesh together after a while and neither one of us was willing to throw in the towel first. So what did we do? We fought. Like crazy. About nothing. I'd read more into things than what was really there. She'd over analyze my "sure" and "whatever" when I said them.

"_Oh Eddie, I'm thinking of going down to Miami with the girls."_

"_Sure, Tanya. Whatever you want."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_What is what supposed to mean, Tanya?"_

"_What you just said! 'Sure, Tanya. Whatever you want.' Are you trying to tell me something?"_

"_Yeah, I'm trying to say go to Miami. Have a good time. Shop, get a tan, do whatever makes you happy I have to work."_

"_That's all I ever hear out of you anymore. Sure. Whatever. If it makes you happy. Ok. I'm tired of all these shit answers."_

It was all very frustrating after a while. We'd finally decided a couple months ago enough was enough.

"_Edward?" She called to me as I walked in the door. She only called me Edward when she wanted to be serious._

"_Yeah, babe. Give me a minute. I'm just going to take a quick shower. We poured concrete today and I feel disgusting." I called back to her as I walked to our bedroom._

"_Sure, honey."_

_About thirty minutes later, I walked into the living room and found her staring off into space._

"_You ok, babe?"_

_She turned to me and her teary eyes about broke me. We were finally ahving "the talk"._

"_Edward, we need to talk."_

_I huffed and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Reaching for her hand across the empty space, she held mine and finally allowed the tears to spill over._

"_Honey, I've loved you for so many years. I still love you so much. But I can't do this anymore. I really can't. I've tried and tried to be happy. To love the life we live but honestly, I feel like we've run our course to the ground. We barely talk anymore because we have nothing to say to each other. We rarely eat dinner together anymore. I leave on trips with the girls and you and I rarely miss each other. I don't know what happened to us but we've somehow lost sight of who we are and what we want out of this. I'm so sorry honey, but I can't do this anymore. I just can't."_

_As she broke down, I brought her into my arms, and cradled her. I pet her hair and whispered to her that everything was ok. I wasn't upset._

"_It's ok babe. I'm not mad. I've known it just as long as you have. I wish things were different and I felt like there was something worth fighting for but I think we both know it's done. I'll start looking for my own place tomorrow."_

"_Honey, no! This is your place. I'll leave. I'll stay with Giana. You shouldn't have to leave this place." She cried._

"_Babe, I bought this place for you. I never really cared much for it. This is your place. You stay here. I'll be fine. Honestly."_

We made love that night. She cried as we both climaxed and I held her through the night, knowing it was the last thing we'd ever do together. Giving myself to her one last time was the least I could do. I still loved her. I supposed a part of me always would. We had talked about starting a family but it never came to fruition for us. It wasn't in the cards for us. Looking back now, I'm glad it never happened. Our children would have hurt the most, no matter how painless we tried to make the situation.

"Well, good to hear son! I'm proud of you. It takes a big person to be able to look at the situation like that."

"Yeah, are we done here? I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot of work to do." I really did not want to talk about this.

"Sure, sure. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, you too. I'll be in my office." I replied as I made my way out the door.

I made it back to my apartment that night about ten thirty. I was the last one to leave the office. I didn't actually have enough work to keep me there that late. The thing was I didn't have anything worth coming home to, and it killed me. As I walked in the door, it was too quiet. Empty. Un-lived in, if I was being honest. The Chinese food boxes laying in the garbage just further proved how much I did by myself these days.

Emmett and Rose were busy awaiting the birth of their first child. Alice was in Dallas with Jasper for the time being. Tanya had put the apartment up on the market and moved to Alaska with her parents. My parents…I couldn't be around them too much. Given the opportunity, they started treating me like a was ten years old again. Babying me like I couldn't care for myself.

I started to really feel sorry for myself when my phone rang. Looking at the screen, I saw it was Emmett.

"Hey Emmett." I answered unenthusiastically.

"Dude, what's up with you? Someone steel your pony or something?"

"No Emmett. Just tired. What's up?"

"Nada, nada. Just thought I'd call my baby brother. See how he's doing?"

"Sure you did. Are you on an ice cream run for Rose?" It had to be. It was always ice cream with Rose.

"You know it. She's craving mint chocolate chip. I know I shouldn't get it for her, with the diabetes and I all but you'll aren't the ones that have to live with her if she doesn't get it."

He had a valid point. I loved Rose. God did I, ever. But if she didn't get what she wanted, there'd be hell to pay.

"Everything in moderation, Emmett. She can have some, just don't let her eat the whole pint in one sitting."

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me about this girl."

"What girl?" I tried to sound indifferent but I could already see where this was going.

"What girl? Look at you. I know man. Ok? I know. I talked to Rose."

"Rose? How does Rose know?" I didn't realize I'd just sealed my own fate.

"So there is a girl!"

"Fuck!" I grunted.

"I knew it, man. I knew it. So tell me about it. Who is she? What's she like? You getting laid yet?"

"Listen, it's not…she…" I didn't know how to answer this.

"Come on, bro. You can tell me. You know I've got your back. I'll probably tell Jazz, you know that but still. That's it."

"Jazz already knows."

_Jesus! What the fuck was wrong with me. Ratting myself out._

"Jazz knows already? You told that douche bag before you told me? I'm your fucking brother, man. What the fuck?"

"It's not like that Emmett. Jazz was helping me with something and I had to confide in him. I unknowingly dragged him into something and I had to be honest with him if he was going to help me out of a jam."

"Help you out of a jam? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. Look, it's late. I'm tired. You have a pregnant wife to care for. What do you want?"

"I want to know about this woman my baby bro is fucking. Give me some details."

"Why should I give you details?"

"Eddie boy, come one. Let me live vicariously through you. I haven't gotten laid in like a month and the doctor already said, no sex for Rose. She's got a month left and then the weeks after the baby's born. Give me something to jerk off to. Be a good man."

"Emmett…I don't know how I'm related to you. Why would you want to know details of _my _sex life for you to jerk off to?"

"Not your sex life. Just tell me about the pussy you're hitting. You have fucked her right? More than once? Was it good? She give you head? What do her tits look like? Did you fuck them? Her titties? Did you fuck them?"

"EMMETT! I'm hanging up."

"Alright. Alright. You don't have to give me everything. Just one detail."

"Like what?" I couldn't believe I was about to cave.

"Tell me about the pussy. Is she bare at least? A little Brazilian wax going on downtown?"

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Just answer me. Come on. Is she sporting it like Giselle?"

"Yeah, man. She is. Happy?" I was going straight to hell for this.

"I knew it man. I fucking knew it. God, that makes me fucking horny. You're a lucky dog man. Lucking fucking dog."

"Good night, Emmett."

"Alright Eddie boy."

"Give Rose my love. I'll be by to see her before I leave Sunday."

"You're leaving? Where you going?"

"World of Concrete. I didn't think you were coming."

"Oh yeah. No I'm not. I totally forgot you were still on board."

"Yeah, I need to if we're going to be moving forward with all these changes."

"All right. I'll give Rose a hug and kiss for you. You better stop by Sunday before you leave, fucker."

"I will, Emmett. Leave me alone. Have a good night."

"You too bro. Love you man."

"Love you too, jackass."

I could not believe my brother. He was such a dog. I wondered how Rose put up with it. But I knew Rose. And I knew her well. We'd been friends since middle school. In high school someone asked us why we'd never dated. We both looked at each other and something just clicked for us. In that moment, we both went out on a limb and took the chance. We went out on a few dates but when it finally came down to kissing her good night…it had felt like I was kissing my sister. She felt just the same way. We laughed it off, said we'd see each other at school the next day and that was that. We were not meant for each other. When we finally made it to our sophomore year, she'd really changed. I mean really changed. She had morphed into the gorgeous and voluptuous woman she is now. And when she did, she finally caught Emmett's attention. The rest…is true love history.

Thinking about Rose made me wonder if it was always that easy with her and Emmett. They'd always seemed to flow together so easily. They never seemed to fight, to disagree. They were always in sync with each other. Never missing a step. They'd been finishing each others sentences since high school. Not even separate colleges could tear them apart. Emmett attended UCLA while she went to NYU. There was never anyone else for them but each other. No matter what kind of woman came around Emmett, in his eyes, none of them compared to Rosalie.

I'd never had that with Tanya. I realized, in that very moment, Emmett saw Rose the exact same way I was starting to see Bella.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I took for-fucking-ever with this update. And I'm really sorry about that but I did have a massive case of writers block and some things to attend to in my personal life. I'm trying to get back on schedule now so hopefully updates won't be as terrible as this one was. For the record, I have nothing against Dallas, blonds or fake boobs. Edward is just taking on an entire life form in my head. I also do not currently have a beta, so I apologize for any grammar errors. My BFF usually reviews all my crap before I post, but the heifer went and got pregnant, so now she's always "too tired". What a bitch! Anyone interested in pre-reading, next time?  
**

**You may notice too, if you were a fan of Lost, I've written Demond and Penny into my fic! Why, you ask...because I effing LOVED Desmond. That's why!  
**

**Thank you to those still reading, you guys rock! To my new readers…welcome to my dungeon! My B&E have tons of destructive sex here, feel free to share your inner perv! **

**I was recently asked what Bella and Edward's ages are. I decided Edward is 30 while Bella, I'm predicting is going to be slightly younger. I haven't decided if she's 26 or 28 yet. It's not much difference and it won't play a huge role one way or another but I've not decided for sure yet.**

**I have some fics to pimp out because I love spreading good cheer:**

**Stampede of a Thousand Pulses by ss10**

**And for anyone who may have been living under a rock: The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep by bananapacakes7**

**I'll start working on the next chapter…you guys keep reviewing and don't be shy…tell your friends about me!**

**XOXO till next time…Jasper says RELAX!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you guys I wouldn't take as long! I know, I know. You didn't believe me. But I hearts you guys so much, I couldn't make you wait!**

**I'll also warn you know…there is mention of sexual assault and insinuation of molestation and a near rape (no actual rape though). If this is something that makes you uncomfortable, I do apologize. It's not graphic by any means but I thought a warning was due. And I promise you, the mention is brief.**

**Also, just in case anyone is thinking of suing me…characters are not mine. They all belong to SM. I'm just being an amateur adventurist with them, I'll gladly return them when I'm done…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Cabin Fever**

**EPOV**

Emmett and Rose lived in a relatively modest home. Well, modest by Houston standards. Some of the wealthiest people in the world lived here. Everybody came from a little oil money here. Rose was an exception to that rule. But she and Emmett had made their own fortunes. However, their house was all Carlisle.

It was located in the gated community of Lakes of Parkway. Lake front lot. All the formals you could dream of including a theater room, game room and a covered pavilion with a fireplace. The Mediterranean style estate boasted high vaulted ceilings, granite counter tops, imported Italian tile, spiral stair case, a library, floor to ceiling windows, five bedrooms, four bathrooms and a four car garage. Rose was a bit of a car buff.

For all the beauty engraved to the very foundation of their home, to Rose it was incomplete. For as long as I'd known her, which was a damn long time, all she ever wanted was to be a mother. She and Emmett had been married just a few months and when they decided to try and conceive. At the time, she was only twenty three, now here she was seven years later almost ready to burst.

Luck had not been something Rose was born with. She came from a hard working blue collar family. But she was, and still is, the epitome of beauty. And her family knew it. They made sure she remembered every day it was her responsibility to marry well or she'd never amount to anything. She never forgot how little her family could offer her in the way of an education. It was with that drive and that weight on her shoulders that she excelled in school and paved the way for her scholarship to NYU. Rosalie hit a lot of bumps in the road growing up. She was expected to be the cheerleader because of her uncanny beauty, but that was not the kind of girl she was. Rosalie was a car buff. She didn't want to play make up and tea party. She wanted to rebuild engines, perform custom paint jobs, take muscle cars to the track and race. This was not something her family approved of.

They did however approve of her being best friends with me. I was, after all, a Cullen. My family had hard earned wealth and power. But Rose never saw that in me. All she saw, were the same interests she had. I loved old muscle cars. I loved going down to the race track. I enjoyed doing body work. It's what brought us together. Her parents ate our relationship up. They were always trying to push us to date each other but we never bought into it. Not till that fateful day in high school…

* * *

"_Hey Rose, where's Edward?" Emily asked. And I knew damn well why she was asking._

"_I'm right here Emily." I said as I sat down next to Rose as she rolled her eyes._

"_OH! Hi Edward. I was just saving you a seat." Her megawatt smile, flashing my way. It's not that she wasn't cute. She was. She just wasn't my type and she tried way too hard. Besides, Sam had a thing for her._

"_So Rose, you want to go for a swim at my house later? My mom's making lasagna."_

"_OH, hell yes! God, I love your mom's lasagna. I think it might still be too cold to swim but we can shoot some hoops or something. That cool?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." _

_I started eating my shit burger when Garrett's questions caught me._

"_So let me get this straight, Rose. You and Eddie boy are friends."_

"_Yes, Garrett. And don't call him that. His name's Edward." Another eye roll from Rose and me._

"_Best friends?"_

"_Garrett, what are you getting at?" I hated when people started this shit._

"_But you guys have never…you know…"_

"_NO!" Rose and I both yelled in unison._

"_Because you don't want to or you never thought to ask?" Garrett came back with._

"_It's not like that." Rose replied._

"_Man, I don't see her like that." I continued._

"_Hmm. Wow. You never hear that anymore. People of the opposite sex can't ever just be friends. It just doesn't work. I think you're both lying." Was the last thing he said before he grabbed his lunch try and walked away._

"_What a fucking douche bag!" Rose stated._

"_Yeah." Was all I could say._

_We drove to my house in silence after school. I'm not sure if we were both avoiding what happened at lunch or because we really had nothing to say. But pulling into the driveway, I'd finally had it. The silence was deafening._

"_Rose, I gotta ask…" I sighed heavily as I gripped the steering wheel like my life depended on it._

"_Edward, look. I…I thought about it. What Garrett said. And I…"_

"_Rose, it's not that I don't think you're beautiful. God knows you are. But I had never really looked at you in…what I mean is…fuck. Before today, you were just Rose to me. My best friend. Since middle school. I've never looked at you for the woman you are becoming and after lunch today…all I could think about was how much we have when we're together. And how great we get along, how we have so much in common. I mean we click together. Really fucking well. Who's to say…I mean…what if we did? Would that be so wrong?"_

"_Edward, if this is how you are getting me to sleep with you…" She stared at me like I'd grown a second head or something._

"_NO! No. That's not what I'm getting at. What I mean is, what if we just gave it a shot? What if we went out on a date? A real date. And just see what happens. But we keep it completely to ourselves. We don't tell anyone anything so if it doesn't work out, it's just between us." I stared at the center of her forehead so it would appear I was looking her in the eyes, because I certainly didn't have the balls to actually do it._

"_I…I guess we could. I mean, I've never really thought about it. I like you Edward. You're my best friend. But what if it didn't work out. What if we started things and they were great for a while but it never amounted to anything or you resented me after a while. I'd be all alone again and I don't want that. I don't want to loose what we have. I rely on our friendship. A lot. I couldn't bear to lose any element of it." She appeared like she was on the brink of tears but Rosalie Hale did not cry._

"_That would never happen. You're my best friend too. We would never lose that. Ever. We're just going to try things differently. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."_

_She looked up at me with her baby blue, puppy dog eyes. I knew I was taking a big chance here. Rose was my best friend and I was her rock. She loved me but she needed me to be her escape. She spent more time in my home than her own. She would spend weeks with me during the summer, only going home for a change of clothes and her parents never bat an eyelash at it. Not me, not a Cullen boy. They probably thought I was sleeping with her and would hope I'd knock her up to milk my family dry. Little did her parents know how dear she held her virtue._

"_Three dates. That's our limit. If it doesn't click, we forget it ever happened."_

_I stuck my hand out to her._

"_Deal." I said._

"_Deal." She replied as we shook hands in the car._

_Three weeks later, we were pulling up to her house after a night out to the movies. Truth be told, we'd had a great time on our first two dates. They didn't feel any different then any other time we'd go to the theater except for the fact that she was wearing lip gloss now and I made sure to wear cologne._

_I hopped out of the car to open her door for her, the way I'd always done for her. After all my mother raised a Southern gentleman not some big city asshole. I offered her my hand to help her out but didn't let it go once she was on her feet. As we walked toward the front door, I had to admit that I wasn't getting a "warm" feel from holding her hand the way I thought I would. In fact, my entire body felt rigid the moment I touched her. She didn't seem fazed but Rose was a difficult person to read in general._

_We took the three steps up to the door of the trailer and turned to face each other. _

"_Thanks for the movie and dinner. The restaurant was really nice. We didn't have to go somewhere so fancy but it was nice." She smiled up at me._

"_Yeah, of course. It was my pleasure." I let go of her hand and my body seemed to relax a bit. Shoving them in my pockets I rocked on the balls and heals of my feet for a second._

"_Did you want to come in? Hang out for a bit?" She offered but it didn't seem sincere._

"_Nah, I think I'm going to head home. Catch up with Alice, I think she was watching the Wizard of Oz tonight."_

"_Ok. Well, I guess I'll give you a call tomorrow, maybe." Her statement came off more as a question but she sounded incredibly relieved when I declined the offer._

"_Yeah. Call me. I guess…uh…have a good night."_

"_You too, Edward."_

_I stood there for a second, debating whether or not to actually kiss her. I figured we had come this far, why not give it a chance. So I took the three steps toward her and slowly leaned in to kiss her. I wanted to give her enough opportunity to push me away if she decided she wasn't ready or just didn't want it. But she didn't stop me so I placed a small peck on her cheek then made my way to her lips._

_And it was the kiss that changed everything._

_It was chaste, grotesque and just all around sickening. And we both knew it. We pulled apart, stared at each other and broke out in hysterics._

"_That's a lot like how I imagine it would be to kiss my sister, Rose….horrible!" I laughed._

"_Yeah, if I had a brother, I'd say it would have been just as horrible. Oh God! What were we thinking, Edward?"_

"_I don't know Rose. But I think it's safe to say, we tried, and it's not for us."_

"_Definitely. God, I'm glad that's over! Do you have any idea how irritating it is having to spend time with you and act like a different girl around you? I hated it. I just wanted to be myself. Ugh!"_

"_I hear you loud and clear babe."_

_There was an awkward pause for a minute before we laughed again._

"_See you at school, Monday." She giggled._

"_I'll see you Monday. I'll be your best friend at the lunch table. Hard to miss me. I'll be the one still single!" I smiled._

"_Yeah. Me too! Thanks, Edward. For everything."_

"_Rose, thank you. You're my best friend. Have a good night, love you babe."_

"_Love you too."_

_

* * *

_I found myself walking up to the front door of Rose and Emmett's house without even realizing I'd driven over there. I took a moment to collect my thoughts before I made my way in. I knew Emmett wasn't home yet, since his truck wasn't parked out front and decided I would take some time to confide in Rose. I had nothing against Emmett but some things just weren't meant for his ears.

I thought about the magnitude of my brother's relationship with his wife. I wondered how people made it together so far without ever appearing to disagree about anything. And for so long. They had some real history.

Emmett is two years our senior, so the minute he graduated UCLA, he walked right over to Rose, got down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. The entire family sat there completely stunned. No one had an inclination he was even thinking about it. But we were all over the moon for them. Two days later, Rosalie Hale became Rosalie Cullen. By Elvis nonetheless. I accompanied them to Vegas as their witness. I still remembered how ridiculous that impersonator was. I mean, I knew it was a job, but he had actually grown his side burns out like Elvis. What a dork.

I raced up the stairs, three at a time, before Rose heard me and decided to get out of bed. I knocked softly on the door in case she was asleep.

"Rose? You decent?" I rounded my head from the door.

"Yeah, Edward. Come on in."

"Hey, gorgeous! How you feeling?" I wasn't going to say it out loud, but fuck…she looked like shit.

"Fucking tired. My ass hurts from laying around so much. This little monster is resting his feet between my ribs and if Judge Judy comes on television one more time…I swear to fucking Christ Edward. Someone will die."

"Little theatrical there Rose!"

"Ha, ha. You're not the one sitting her pregnant."

"Oh, calm down. You wanted this. For so long. And it suits you. Maybe not all the problems you're having but pregnancy fits you and you're going to be a wonderful mother." I pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear and rubbed her arm for a minute.

"Yeah, I know. Don't get me wrong, I've loved every minute of being pregnant. But with this gestational diabetes, I feel robbed. I'm supposed to be able to eat whatever I want, whenever I want. Isn't that the general rule of pregnancy? You're allowed to have all kinds of disgusting cravings and wants and no one can tell you anything about it? Now, I have to watch everything I put in my body so he doesn't grow to the size of a small elephant."

I sat at the foot of the bed, pulled the blankets up to her knees and began rubbing her feet.

"That is the general idea but you have to keep in mind that his healthiness is more important than any craving you have. Everything you are doing and sacrificing is for him. Wait…it's a boy?"

They had never actually said the sex of the baby and I was just a little shocked to discover her referring to him as a "he".

"Well, we didn't actually confirm. Dr. Whitlock asked if we wanted to know, but we opted to be surprised. It seemed…a lot more fun that way. But I know…I know, he's a boy. A mother knows these things. That feels so good, Edward. Thank you."

I kept rubbing her feet, the way I knew she needed. She leaned her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes as I continued to massage. I took the opportunity to look at her gorgeous body. Not in a sexual way, in a…I can't believe there is life growing inside her kind of way.

Tanya and I had never even really discussed having children. None of her friends had any so there was never anything triggering that maternal time clock in her. I on the other hand, knew, just knew I wanted to be a father. In fact, part of me was more than just a little jealous that Emmett was on the verge of being one himself. I mean, he was an overgrown child as it is. But I never voiced my opinion on the matter. No one except Rose knew I wanted children some day. How or when that would happen now, was beyond me.

"What is it, Edward?" Rose's voice caught me off guard and I nearly fell off the bed.

"SHIT! Rose, you scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, yeah. What is it? What's bothering you?" Her head still thrown back, her eyes still closed.

"Who said there's anything bothering me?"

"No one did. I can feel you thinking. What's on your mind?"

"Nobody."

"I asked what, not who. Come on, Edward. Let's have it." She opened her eyes and gave me her look. And I knew that look. It meant, just because she was pregnant, didn't mean she wasn't capable of castrating me for lying to her.

"I met someone." I exhaled with what felt like a huge weight of my shoulders.

"I can see that much dip shit. Come one. Give me some details." She leaned over on to her side and propped her head in her hands. I walked around the other side of the bed and laid next to her.

It wasn't at all awkward or uncomfortable laying with her, even in the bed she shared, and probably conceived in, with Emmett. He was my brother and she…would always hold a very special place in my heart. I'd seen them both through the loss her parents, miscarried children, the mugging and near raping of Rose, their wedding and even the doctor telling Rose she was incapable of having children.

Her parents died in a car accident some years ago. Her father was drunk at the wheel, her mother the passenger who enabled him to continue the dangerous life style he'd always lived. She defended his drinking and his inappropriate stares and touches to Rose. He never violated her in a sexual way but his touches always came when he had too many and they always felt to Rose like he was testing the water. Rose always felt guilty for having a deep sense of relief that they were both gone.

After she graduated from NYU, she and Emmett both moved back to Houston. She decided to go grocery shopping on their first night at their new apartment, Emmett stayed behind. I was in town and headed for a late night snack at the same grocery store Rose was at. Some guys had jumped her from behind and were trying to drag her to the alley behind the store. I pulled in as they were rounding the corner. I knew Rose's golden locks anywhere. I jumped out of the car and crept to the back of the building. Neither one of the two guys saw or heard me, but I saw them ripping of Rose's blouse and pulling on her jeans. She was bleeding from the blow she took to her nose and the bruises on her cheeks were surfacing already. But there were no tears. She would never let anyone see her cry. She was fighting them tooth and nail but she was no match for the two.

One guy was holding her arms down while the other sat on her legs, ripped her bra off and began his assault. I just about lost my mind.

I came up behind the guy who was groping her and kicked the back of his head. He fell forward and the other guy shot up. He threw a punch my way, but years of jujitsu were on my side. I anticipated the weak hit and countered his attempts with a punch of my own. He fell back and I rained kicks all over his ribs and head. Guy number one jumped on my back and landed a few good punches to my ribs and kidneys but he'd just attacked the wrong girl and that was all I could think of. I grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder, slamming him to the ground. One swift kick to his nose and ribs and he was done for.

The police rounded the corner and pulled me from them. I ran to cover Rose who was shaking and attempting to protect her naked torso from the eyes of so many. I pulled my shirt off, thankful I always wore two, and placed it over Rose's head. I cradled her in my arms while I called Emmett.

Those were some of the hardest things Rose had ever experienced. But even all those combined did not compare to the pain she felt each time she miscarried. All five times. She had begun to lose hope when she conceived the sixth time. But someone upstairs was finally looking out for her and here we sat today.

"Her name is Bella." I finally replied.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" She gaped at me.

"The one and only." I replied.

"Good Lord, Edward. You like drama don't you?"

"I know. I didn't mean for anything to happen. It just did. And she's great Rose. She's funny. She's beautiful, witty, smart, successful and very independent. But she's also very reserved. Something's happened in her life that has caused her to shield herself from everything. She doesn't let people in and she's very cautious about what she does. I like her, I really do but it's hard. I want more from her and I'm struggling to get it."

"Yeah. I can understand. She's been married before hadn't she? I think I remember Esme mentioning something about her worthless ex-husband."

"Yeah, she was. What did my mom say about him?"

"Not much. Just that he wasn't worthy of her and she was glad she was finally rid of him. I don't think Esme liked him much."

"I don't think so either but I'm not sure. I've never really talked to my mom about any of this. I mean, she was the one who kept close to Bella and Charlie. After Renee died, they relocated and pretty much cut themselves off from everyone. They never visit but I know my mom visit them. I don't want to ask Esme too many questions or she may start to suspect things."

"You mean, she doesn't know?"

I shook my head no.

"Edward! What are you thinking? She's Renee's daughter. Bella is important to Esme. As important as her own child. You idiot!"

"I know, Rose. I know. I know she's going to kill me. I know. I just don't care. I want to be with Bella. I don't care what the costs are."

And I meant it.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Rose, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." I replied but refused to look her in the eye.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You, my dear, are a gentleman but you will tell me. Even if I have to drag it out of you." She laughed, as did I.

"You promise not to tell Emmett?"

"Of course not. He's my husband. I tell him everything. But I promise not to _offer_ the information. But if he asks, I won't lie Edward. I just won't."

I knew it was a gamble but I needed to tell someone. I'd met a gorgeous and amazing woman and I wanted to tell someone about her. About the way she made me feel. How she made the world feel like a beautiful place, she made me feel like my life was worth living, like I had a purpose, like there was a chance I might still find my happily every after.

"I slept with her that first day she came to the office."

"SHUT UP! You dog! Was that the only time?"

"Um, no. Not exactly." My guilty smile was surfacing and I couldn't help how great it felt to share my good news with someone.

"Remember how I was out of town?"

Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, well…I told everyone I went to see Alice and Jazz and I actually went to see her."

"Edward…that is so cute. You went to Dallas to see her? How was it? Did you do anything special?" Rose was a true romantic at heart.

"Yes. No. Well…I tried but…it's not that easy. I mean, I tried to do something nice but…she requires work. And I can tell she has trust issues and I don't know how to break those walls down. You know? I mean, I'll put in the time. I will. I'm willing to do whatever it takes but I also have no idea what I'm up against. I think if I knew what kind of demons she had, maybe it would be easier but she won't talk to me about anything. All we ever do when we see each other is have sex. And I'm not complaining. Honestly. I'm not. Believe me, that's the last thing that I'd complain about. I just…I don't know."

"You're not use to trying to hard."

"No it's not that."

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. You're use to it being so easy. You've never had to deal with anyone who had baggage and you've certainly never had any of your own. Now, you're actually having to try and you're not use to it. You're such a douche."

"Thanks Rose. Really. I appreciate the name calling."

"Edward. I'm not trying to be a dick. It's just true. When we were in high school, girls threw themselves at you all the time. You never had to chase one. Not one. In college, same thing. Then when Tanya came along, it was just as simple. And why wouldn't it be? Look at you. With your…your fuck me hair, and those incredible green eyes, that jaw line. Shit man. You work out…what, like eight days a week for like twelve hours?"

"Rose…come on. I work out four days a week for two hours."

"Yeah, but that's just it. You do put the effort in to yourself. And it shows. Plus, once you break down the clothes you have the massive tattoo on your back, which no one still understands."

"And you won't. That's just for me."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is, you are so fucking gorgeous, the woman fall at your feet and all you ever had to do was fuck them senseless and they were happy. With Bella, you're actually having to do more than that. You want her to let you in so bad you're willing to put all kinds of effort in to it. You just don't know what that effort is. Does that make sense at all?"

I guessed it kind of did. I mean, she was right. I'd never had to chase a woman. Ever. It just wasn't necessary. And I don't know why everyone had this idea that I'd basically just slept with anything that presented itself to me. I didn't. Honestly. I did have standards.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Look, Edward. Just be yourself. That's all you can do. Whatever is going on with this girl, whether it be happening now or in the past. You can't change. Whatever demons she has, are hers to deal with. She's not bringing it to you because it's obviously something she wants to bury. You can't help her with any of it unless she ask. Remember, advice should only be given when asked for. Otherwise, you're just sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Be the Edward everyone knows and loves. If things are right for you both, she'll come around and she'll fall madly in love with you, you'll have perfect green eyed babies, in your perfect little house, with your dogs and you'll fuck her every night before bed."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. Loving you is easy Edward. And being in love with someone shouldn't be too much work. It should be effortless."

"Who said anything about love?" I asked. I wondered if I was that obvious.

"No one. But I can see it. It's all over your face when you talk about her."

"Talk about who?"

Rose and I both turned towards the door to see Emmett standing there holding a bucket of fried chicken.

"No one, Emmett. Did you get me some mashed potatoes babe?" Rose questioned him.

"Yeah, What's up bro? You trying to slam my wife while I'm out buying her lunch?"

"No, Emmett. I came to say good bye to her before I leave town." I replied.

"What time you leaving, bitch?" That was my brother. Crass as all hell.

"Four o'clock." I replied and hoped to God he didn't ask what airline.

Jessica and Bella's secretary had made arrangements for Bella's jet to fly her to Houston to pick me up, then on to Las Vegas.

"Cool. So you have time to eat. Want some fried chicken?" He asked while waving a drum stick in front of his face.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm going to eat really unhealthy the whole time I'm gone, I'm not about to start doing it any earlier than necessary. But thanks."

"Your loss. My gain. I'm going to devour this."

"Emmett, I don't know how you can eat the things you do and not have to work out any harder than the next person." I replied to my brother as I got up from the bed.

"Don't hate. Appreciate."

He walked over to the bed, rubbed Rose's belly and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, baby. I missed you."

"Missed you too, you big bear." Rose replied before kissing him sweetly.

"Well, Rose. I just wanted to see you before I left. Take care of yourself and my nephew." I walked around to the opposite side of the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, babe." She said before reaching out and pulling me in to a hug.

"Love you too."

"Don't worry." She whispered in my ear. "It'll work itself out, she'll fall in love with you. She'd be a damn fool not to."

I pulled away and smiled at her genuinely and full of hope.

"I hope so." I said before I turned and hugged my brother.

"Have a safe trip man. Call me, let me know how shit looks. Don't buy anything."

"Will do, Em."

"Love you bro."

"Love you too, Emmett."

I walked out the door and began my descent down the stairs. Emmett and I shared a bond like no other. He was my keeper and I was his. The crucifix I had tattooed on my back, was identical to the one he had. Minus all the other shit I had. And we both had "my brothers keeper" inked on our inner biceps. I was lost without him and would never choose to live a life without him.

I also shared a deep connection with Alice. But ours…was very different. We were nearly capable of reaching each others thoughts. She and I were incredibly perceptive. My mother always said we shared a bond that could neither be duplicated or understood. There were things I confided in her and she me that we never told any other. Why I hadn't told her about Bella…was beyond even me.

As I drove back to my apartment, I began to let Rose's words sync in to me. She was right. All I could do was be myself. I couldn't give her any more than what I was. And the same could be said about her. Whatever was left, of whatever someone had broken within her, was all she had. At least for now. So I'd be patient and kind. I'd be the same person Tanya had fallen in love with and married. Only better. Because now, I had a woman I wanted that dream with more than anyone else in the world.

* * *

I pulled into the hanger at the airport and hopped out of the car to grab my bags. A small framed man, possible in his late fifties greeted me as I did.

"Mister Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Afternoon sir. I'm Eleazar. I'd be happy to get your bags for you. We're just topping of the jet with fuel. Miss Swan is already on board. Please let me know if there's anything I can get for you."

"Thank you Eleazar." I shook his hand and made my way up the stairway to enter the jet.

A gorgeous strawberry blond greeted me.

"Mister Cullen?"

"In the flesh."

"Good afternoon Mister Cullen. I'm Heidi. Miss Swan is just through the door behind me. Please make yourself at home. We should be departing shortly. Let me know if you need anything."

She smiled a little too wide for my taste. I could tell what she was implying, and she was gorgeous. I'd give her that, but I wasn't here for her.

"Thank you. All I need is Bella, then I'll be happy."

"Of course, Mister Cullen."

I brushed passed her and pushed the door open. And there she was. Paying great interest in whatever she was reading. The black frame of her reading glasses stood out against the paleness of her skin. She wore a white oxford shirt tucked into dark denim wash jeans that were tucked into black knee high boots with heels about five inches high. She had a bright red scarf wrapped around her neck and draped behind her. Her hair pulled up in a pony tail.

She looked like the sex goddess librarian of my teenage fantasies.

"Hello, gorgeous."

Her face shot up to mine in complete surprise.

"EDWARD!"

"Hey baby." I said as I walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her right cheek.

"I'm glad you made it. Can I get you something?"

"No. I'm fine. Heidi already offered." I replied as I sat in the seat across from her.

"I'm sure she did." She responded, to which I laughed.

"You should have heard her. Idiot didn't realize she'd left the intercom on the phone on. 'Good Lord. Who's the walking sex hair? What I wouldn't give for a piece of that.' Moron. I should fire her."

"Don't be dramatic. She did not say that." I was beside myself with the statement, beaming with pride but still. There was only one woman on this jet I wanted.

"I'm serious. She really did."

"_Miss Swan?" _Heidi's voice came on through the intercom.

"Yes, Heidi?"

"_The air traffic control tower has cleared us for the runway. Are you and Mister Cullen ready for departure?"_

"Yes, Heidi. Thank you."

"_My pleasure, Miss Swan. Please be sure your belts are securely fast. Our flight today should be just under three hours. Temperatures in Las Vegas today are reported at a high of sixty five with lows tonight dipping into the forties. Please sit back, enjoy the flight and give me a buzz if you need anything."_

We sat in silence as we made our ascent into the Texas sky. Heidi came in and cleared us to roam around the jet about half an hour into the flight. At least I'm assuming it was only half an hour because that was how long I felt I had been asleep.

"Mister Cullen?"

"Heidi?"

"Mister Cullen, may I get you a pillow?"

"No. I'm fine. Where's Bella?"

"She's in the lavatory sir. Can I offer you a beverage of some sort?"

"Sure. Jack and coke. Thanks."

I got up from the seat and took the opportunity to stretch my legs and pop some gum in my mouth. I couldn't chance Bella coming out of the bathroom and my breath smelling like dog shit.

Heidi returned not two minutes later with my drink. I thanked her and acted like I was going to go back to sleep. Bella still had not come out of the bathroom when Heidi returned to the cock pit.

I laid my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. Content with the rumble of the jet engines to pass the time.

"You're not actually sleeping are you?"

I opened my eyes to find Bella standing before me with her hands on her hips. Wearing nothing but high heels and underwear that could also serve as dental floss.

"Oh…fuck me." Was all I could say.

"I'd be glad too sweetie, but before I do that…" She leaned down and kissed my lips.

"…I'd really love to suck your cock first."

I sat there. Fucking shocked. I had no words. I couldn't even get my mouth to work with my dick and believe me, my dick was working. It was screaming at me.

_YES! YES! Let her! Let her!_

"Um, yeah. If you want."

What a fucking pansy I was. That was the best reply I could come up with.

"Let me make you feel good Edward. Let me do this for you. Let me serve you."

And who the fuck was I to pass up a generous woman?

I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I suddenly found myself completely turned on by the idea of her "serving" me.

"Get on your knees." I commanded.

"Yes, sir." She replied before slowly lowering herself to her knees.

I stood up, right in front of her.

"Undress me."

Her hands went straight to my crotch.

She slowly lowered the zipper of my jeans, while I kicked my shoes off. Snapping the button out of it's slot, she began to tug my jeans down my thighs and over my shins.

I kicked them off along with my socks. Then removed my shirt.

She buried her face in my balls and I almost fucking came when she started rubbing her nose along my length.

She traced her fingers along my toes, up my leg, swept across my thighs and grabbed hold of my hips before lowering my boxer briefs down spring my erection from it's confines.

She looked up at me with her big doe eyes and my heart melted. She was gorgeous. Her pebbled nipples were rubbing along my legs as she gazed at me and I was having a hard time controlling myself. I wanted to grab the back of her head, wrap her hair around my hands and fuck her mouth but I could see what dance we were performing. The roles we were playing and I was game.

"Take me in your mouth, Isabella."

"With pleasure, Mister Cullen." She replied.

Licking the pre-cum from the tip, she took one long lick from the base of my cock to the tip before engaging in full on head giving.

Her mouth was warm, wet and welcoming. It felt like she had been made for me. She worked up and down my shaft with fluid and and swift movements.

"Aw, fuck…yes…mmmm…Isabella"

She moaned around my shaft as she pumped me with her hands and sucked me with her mouth. And it was all becoming to much. The darker side of me took over. A side of me I didn't even know I possessed.

I guided my hands through her hair, grasping at the base of her hair line and slowly worked her head back and forth, up and down my length. Her moans, growing louder in volume. My panting, becoming harder to control. She was going to push me over the edge and I wasn't ready yet.

I pulled my cock from her mouth and took a look around.

"What is it, baby?"

"Is there a blanket or something we can lay on?"

She got up and walked over to the far end of the cabin and flipped a switch. The top panel of the wall clicked and began to lower itself to floor level, revealing a moderate queen size bed.

"Will this work, Mister Cullen?"

My eyes lit up like the ice cream man had just turned onto my block.

"On the bed, now. Isabella."

She walked over to the bed and slowly laid herself down.

Trailing right behind her, I joined her and hovered over her.

"You are a beautiful woman." I said before I kissed her.

I worked her slowly and full of feeling. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which she easily granted. Out tongues tangoed in our mouths. Each pushing for dominance, neither one winning out.

I made my way down her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling along the way to her breast.

Taking a pert nipple in my mouth, she hummed over me. Grabbing the bed sheets in her hands, she clenched onto them to the point her knuckles were white. My right hand pinched and twist the nipple of her left breast while I lavished the other with my tongue and teeth. Each shot of erotic pain on her left nipple being countered by love and caresses of the right and vice versa.

"Tell me what you want Isabella." I whispered as my mouth made its way down the flat pains of her stomach.

"You, Mister Cullen. I want you. Inside me."

"No. Not yet. You'll cum and I'm not ready for that."

"Your mouth, Mister Cullen. I want it. On me."

"Where Isabella. I'm not a mind reader. Say it. Out loud."

"On my pussy Sir."

My hands traveled down to her dental floss underwear and slipped into the waist band and down to her warmth. Sliding my fingers through her folds, I pushed her further.

"This pussy here?"

"Yes, please…" She begged.

I pulled her underwear down and over her boots when she reached for her shoes.

"NO!" I all but shouted.

"Wha-" She began before I cut her off.

"Those shoes stay on."

I spread her legs further apart with my hands as I lowered my head toward her knees; kissing my way up her thighs beginning with the left then skipping over to the right. As I reached the apex of her thighs, she whimpered.

"Do you want still want my mouth on you?"

She whimpered again but didn't reply.

"Answer me, Isabella."

"Yes, Sir. Please…"

I ran my hands through her folds again, slowly teasing her clit just enough to show her what was to come but holding back enough to make her body beg me.

I lowered my face to her core and sniffed along her slit before darting my tongue out and flicking her clit repeatedly. She was panting and her body was heaving as I worked it before sliding my fingers in her. I pumped them in and out of her, getting them juicier with each passing.

"Fucking beautiful, Isabella. So wet for me. So fucking wet. This pleases me." I informed her before withdrawing my fingers and licking them clean.

"You taste like heaven. I can't wait to fuck you seven ways from Sunday. But first, I think I'll indulge in more of this sweet juice from this beautiful pussy. How does that sound to you, love."

"Oh fuck…yes…please Sir."

I lowered my face back down to her, and devoured her with my mouth. And I loved every fucking second of it. Any man that didn't please his woman orally was a fucking asshole in my book. How could anyone, man or woman, not love the sweet musky taste of their woman's arousal. I could cum from the pure euphoria of her arousal to my oral talent.

She withered beneath me while I fucked her with my tongue and rubbed circles on her clit.

"Hmmm, yes. Oh…God yes!" Her body shaking as she spoke. I knew she was close so I pulled away from her.

"You'll cum when I tell you you can. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head.

"Answer me Isabella or you don't get the pleasure of this cock fucking you? Is that a price you want to pay?" My inner Edward was cheering from the end zone, firing up the band, the cheerleaders waiting for their que. The mascot, a giant cock, dancing around field.

"Yes. I understand. Please…fuck me…"

And I complied.

I grabbed her hips, flipped her over, and leaned over her back side.

"On your hands and knees Isabella. I want to take you from behind."

"Yes Sir." She replied as she pushed her body to position.

"I'm going to fuck you, Isabella. I will not be gentle but you will enjoy it. Can you handle that?"

"Yes. I can, oh please. I beg you."

"Your wish is my command. I will gladly fuck you, and when I'm done fucking you, you will rest for just a few minutes then I will fuck you again. Would you like that?" I knew I was going to cum quickly because I wanted to do nothing but fuck this woman. I didn't want to love her, caress her or whisper sweet nothings to her. I wanted to bury my raging cock in her sweet pussy and unload myself in her.

"Yes, Sir. Please…fuck me."

I reached my hand down her sweet cheeks and around her hips before lowering my right hand down to her clit and pinched it.

"Hmmmm" She reacted.

"This pussy here…is mine. Got that?"

Again, she did not reply.

So I grabbed my cock and pushed into her.

"I didn't hear you Isabella. I said this pussy is mine. Do you understand that?" I grunted as I slammed into her again and again. Each time with greater force than the last.

"YES! YES!"

"That's…what…I…thought…" I grunted again as I thrust into her with each word.

"You fuck only me with it."

I slammed into her again.

Hard.

"YES! Only you…only you. Oh God! Oh God…"

My thrusts were violent now, erratic and careless. My orgasm building. Working it's way from the core of my being and pulsing through my body. Charging through and outward with a vengeance.

"Cum for me Isabella! NOW!"

And her walls clamped around me as my cock throbbed and twitched in her as my seed flooded her just as Heidi walked in to offer more drinks.

* * *

**AN: Ugh…that was a bitch!**

**So there's a little back story on Emmett, Edward and Rose. I gave Rose a little better attitude and outlook on life than most people do in their fics. It's easier to write a normal person than a bitchy one. My apologies to anyone who was turned off by some of the drama in Rose's past. And let me be clear…I do not condone any such behavior that is insinuated about her father. Period. Actions, such as the ones implied here, are disgusting and flat out enrage me. **

**I also want to apologize for "not responding" to everyone's replies. Sometimes…things just don't work right. *cough* "fan fiction dot net" *cough, cough*. Ugh…excuse me…summer cold. Any who, any one who did not hear back from me, I apologize. I'll make sure anyone who reviews this chapter is thanked properly. **

**Till next time…some parting words of wisdom once spoken by an intelligent man…**

"**Shit happens when you party naked!"**


End file.
